


contract

by bertererei



Series: Eren has 3 Lovers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, BroCon, Butt Plugs, Foul Language, Incest, M/M, OOC, One-Sided Zeke/Eren Yeager, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei
Summary: con·tract.noun.a: a binding agreement between two or more persons or parties.b: a business arrangement for the supply of goods or services at a fixed price.c: the act of marriage or an agreement to marry- Definition from Merriam-Webster DictionaryORDon't misunderstand. This is not a love story. This is a story about contracts, and the people whose lives became entangled with one Eren Jaeger.
Relationships: Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Eren Yeager, Porco Galliard/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren has 3 Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	1. Between a Catcher and His Pitcher

**Author's Note:**

> Eren has a one-sided crush on Zeke in this modern AU. There are explicit imagined scenarios of Zeke x Eren. Will there be actual Zeke x Eren? As of now, no. If I change my mind, I will tag and warn you accordingly.
> 
> Each chapter will be labeled with what will be featuring with corresponding warnings (Yes, there are other Eren ships planned). I will do my best to update all the tags with each chapter. But just in case, please read the warnings in each chapter.
> 
> That said, blanket heads up: There is no NTR/cheating. The only depicted ships (especially the explicit ones) are the ones tagged and/or written in the notes. If the ship involves Eren, he will always be the bottom. The "incest" tag comes from Eren's crush on Zeke and minor (probably tasteless) jokes. There is foul language aka cursing. My sense of humor is shit, so what I find funny is probably not to your tastes. Oh, and OOC, of course. It's a fanfic, after all.
> 
> If none of these appeal to you, please exit out of the tab.
> 
> EDIT: The wonderful [Blubow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubow/pseuds/Blubow) made a beautiful (and funny) [fanart](https://imgur.com/a/owhQs1Z) for this story! And yes, that's it. That's exactly how I see these dorks! Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Explicit Reiner x Eren. One-sided Eren -> Zeke. Bottom!Eren. Bareback. Butt plug. Orgasm denial.

The best part of practice running late is, without a doubt, this.

The lukewarm water feels cold against their hot skin. It provides just enough relief as Reiner thrusts inside of Eren, again and again. They're pressed tightly together, Eren's back against Reiner's chest. The small shower stall limits their movements quite a lot, but that's part of the charm.

Eren's gasps come out in small staccatos, just barely audible over the sound of the water falling around them. His hands are pressed against the wall to keep balance and his legs are spread as wide as they can in this cramped space. Reiner keeps one hand wrapped around Eren's cock and the other over one of Eren's hand against the wall. But it's getting harder and harder to remember to jack Eren off when his mind is fogged over with the pleasure that is Eren's ass tightening around his dick.

"P-please... more," Eren moans.

He moves his hand that isn't gripped by Reiner's over Reiner's hand holding his dick. That's Reiner's bad. Not moving his hands as well as his hips, huh? Then Reiner will relinquish control here and focus on-

"Nnmgh... Zeke, p-please, I-I want... more!"

Today, too, the name on Eren's lips are not Reiner's.

Reiner moves his free hand over Eren's mouth and isn't surprised by how eagerly Eren opens it to take Reiner's fingers in. At least this will prevent Eren from yelling the wrong name in the team's shower, not that anyone but Reiner will hear at this hour.

With a small kiss against Eren's ear, Reiner picks up the pace.

*

If you were to ask Reiner when he fell in love with Eren, he would have to embarrassingly point to last year.

Now it should be noted that the name "Jaeger" is famous among baseball fans, especially around here. Eren's older brother, Zeke, is a pitcher turned coach for the local team, Warriors. He was amazing as a pitcher (even if he didn't get much time to shine before his injury), but he turned out to be ruthlessly efficient as a coach. The year prior (so two years ago), Zeke took over the team as the head coach and, as the dark horse team, dominated the Championship. Last year, he proved to everyone that it wasn't a fluke, even if he was robbed of winning the Championship twice by the next district's team, Paradis.

When a first year joined Reiner's university team with the family name "Jaeger," everyone made the connection to the announcement few years back when Zeke revealed that he had a cute little brother who was also a pitcher.

"Jaeger, you'll be the Ace of the team," Coach Shadis decided.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was done for the purpose of donations. If his little brother was the Ace of this team, Zeke would certainly pour money into them. Added to the fact that the Ace pitcher was the most sought-after position, especially for scholarships and for being scouted, the upperclassmen were unforgiving of what they believed was robbery. But no matter how much they voiced their complaints, the staff refused to listen.

So their eyes locked onto Eren.

Reiner was a second year, who barely made it onto the first string at the time. He did not have the luxury to do something as irresponsible as worrying about someone else when his own position was in danger. He knew that. Of course, he did.

But he'd be damned if he stayed back and watched these pathetic attempts at bullying unfold.

"It's fine, you know. Let them get it out of their system," Eren said, waving his hand almost lazily.

"It isn't fine. No matter the reason, bullying isn't justified. Why are you fine with this?"

"Because no matter what they say, it'll all be silenced with my pitches."

Right there. In that single moment when Eren turned to Reiner with a confident grin, Reiner fell hard.

"If you're going to show off your pitching, you'll need a catcher."

The two have been batterymates ever since. And true to his word, Eren silenced all dissenters with his pitches. It became clear to everyone that Eren wasn't here to coast on his brother's name. Grudgingly, the upperclassmen accepted Eren as their undisputed Ace.

Two weeks later, Reiner confessed to Eren for the first time.

It went as anyone would expect, with Eren assuming that Reiner was joking and Reiner insisting that his feelings were true. Since it looked like Eren wasn't going to take him seriously, Reiner doubled down and confessed again.

And confessed.

And confessed.

And confessed and confessed and confessed.

It got to a point that everyone on the team (and others at the university) started a betting ring on the potential possible endings to this. According to Bertolt, Eren never taking these confessions seriously was in the lead. The two of them getting together, by the way, was the least popular thing to bet on.

Then one day, Eren dragged Reiner to a lake two towns over and explained in clear terms why he would never be able to return Reiner's feelings.

"I know how disgusting this is. You don't need to tell me that. But I like Zeke."

More so than disgusted, Reiner was taken back. Zeke? As in Coach Zeke? As in Zeke Jaeger? As in Eren's brother? Well, of course Eren would like his older brother! It was that whole reliable older figure in your life thingie, right? What was there not to like?

"No, no. As in... r-romantically. I-if... Zeke were to k-k-kiss me or h-h-hold me... I... I would die of happiness."

It didn't register at first. Reiner assumes it's because he's stupid and thick that it doesn't click even when Eren said it like that.

"Family members kiss and hold each other all the time," Reiner pointed out.

Eren's face was beet red. It was quite adorable, so Reiner has no plans on forgetting it any time soon.

"I-I don't mean... Reiner! I mean I want Zeke to fuck me!"

After blurting that out loud, Eren covered his face with his hands, looking like he might be crying. And Reiner imagined quite a lot of things when Eren brought him to this lake. But the last thing he expected was to be told that he would never be able to win Eren's heart because that place was already occupied by Eren's own brother. In that moment as he desperately wrecked his brain for a way to cheer Eren up, it occurred to him.

"Well, Eren, do you intend to do anything about the fact that you like your brother?"

"O-of course not! I can't do that to Zeke! I'll take this to my grave."

"Then wouldn't it be better to try and work on it?"

"What do you mean 'work' on it? How the hell am I supposed to do that? This isn't some breaking ball that I can master by practicing."

"The reason why you're so stuck is because you have zero experience in terms of love, isn't it? So your mind keep circling around it because you have nothing you can aim those feelings at. At that rate, you'll never get over it. So let's work on it."

Reiner took Eren's hands in his own and pressed his lips against them.

"As your battery partner, I would be honored to help you."

They established ground rules, of course. Things like drawing lines on what they were both comfortable with, things they wouldn't mind trying, and such. Eren made it infinitely clear that he likes Zeke and that he feared that he might hurt Reiner because of it. Reiner assured him again and again that this is to help Eren get over Zeke (and yeah, he might secretly be waiting for Eren to get over Zeke to fall head over heels for Reiner, but Eren doesn't need to know the fine print).

So technically speaking, what the two of them have is more like a business contract. But anyone looking at them from the outside would say that they're dating. So ha, everyone who bet against Reiner, cry in your loss.

And yeah, it's not really a relationship, so Reiner can't complain when Eren calls for Zeke. But since the point is to help Eren get over his brother, they do have a special punishment in place for times like this.

*

"Eren," Reiner says, holding up a butt plug before they get dressed in the locker room.

There's a small pause as Eren stares at the butt plug blankly. Then he must have realized what he did because he covers his blushing face.

"A-again? I did it again? I'm so sorry."

"With how often you do it, it makes me think that maybe you like this punishment too much. Maybe we should switch things up. What do you think?"

Reiner pushes Eren down on the edge of the locker room bench gently and slowly in case Eren wants to change his mind. No sign of backing down as always. Green eyes peek out from between his fingers and looks to Reiner excitedly.

Ah, damn it. Eren's so hot like this.

"What were you thinking?" Eren asks, coyly batting his eyelashes.

"Hey you, it's supposed to be a punishment. You're not supposed to like it so much."

Reiner pushes Eren's legs up and out, exposing his twitching asshole and hardened dick. Looks like someone's looking forward to this quite a lot. Yup. It's definitely time to change out the punishment for something else. Reiner's going to end up with a long list of questionable search history again, isn't he?

"Don't leer," Eren grumbles, cheeks flushing red.

"I can't help it when you look this good," Reiner protests. "C'mon, help me out. Hold your own legs?"

Eren does as bid and holds his legs by under his knees so that his thighs are pressed tightly to his chest while still revealing him for the world to see. His blush spreads, clearly embarrassed, but he still manages to glare at Reiner while in such a vulnerable position.

"H-hurry it up. I don't want to be in here all night."

Delicious.

Reiner places his thumb against Eren's asshole before gently tracing the opening. Eren should be loose from the shower that he could just put it in, but where would the fun be in that? The reason why Eren is this excited isn't because of an uncomfortable plug, you know.

He replaces his thumb with his tongue. There's no resistance. It's going to feel so good if he puts his dick in now. He feels Eren's body quiver and hears a low moan.

That good? Even though Reiner hasn't started yet?

He pulls his tongue out for a second before thrusting it back in. Eren's body jolts with pleasure. Reiner wastes no time, moving his tongue in and out while his right hand wrap around Eren's dick. He's not going to mess up this time.

Eren's eyes are screwed shut. His mouth is parted open just slightly, letting small moans escape. What is he thinking of that he looks like he is feeling it this much? Is he imagining that it's his brother between his legs? That Zeke is so diligently and lovingly thrusting his tongue inside of him while pumping his cock?

Heh. How vulgar.

Reiner pulls back to grab the lube. He probably should have put it closer before he started, but it's rather cute how impatiently Eren's whining at him to come back. Then again, it's not just Eren that's impatient. His own dick is pulsating with anticipation as he slaters on the lube. Even though they just did it in the shower, he's already dripping with precum. He pours another generous amount on his hands and prepares Eren a little more.

"Ready?"

He lines himself up to Eren's hole and gently pushes in. Eren takes him all, greedily sucking him in until they're flushed together. Amazing. It's so hot inside of Eren. And he doesn't have lukewarm water around them to offset it. He feels like he'll drown in the sea of fire and pleasure.

Eren must have let go of his legs at some point, because he wraps them around Reiner, giving Reiner even better access to his ass. Eren's arms pull Reiner closer by the shoulders. If Reiner doesn't brace himself by putting one hand by Eren's head on the bench and another on the locker next to them, he would have ungracefully fallen on top of Eren.

"There is such a thing called being too impatient," Reiner remarks lightly.

"What you going to do about it? Punish me?"

Eren's voice is a silky purr next to Reiner's ear. It sends a shiver of pleasure down Reiner's spine straight to his cock. That's way too dangerous.

"Hold on. Let me catch my balance."

Without pulling out, Reiner pulls Eren up and sits down on the bench. Eren's legs loosens around him and falls on the other side of the bench. Their noses brush lightly as Eren lightly kisses his lips.

Cute.

Reiner lightly pats Eren's ass. "Come on. This is your punishment. Move those hips."

"It's going to leak out of me like this. You sure that's fine?" Eren asks.

"I'll clean it before we leave. You don't like it if there's too much in you anyways, right?"

Eren sniggers and kisses Reiner's cheek. "Punishment, is it?"

Reiner opts to ignore the jab by kissing Eren fully on the mouth. He feels Eren readjust his feet so that he has a stable footing on the bench. Then Eren slowly lifts himself up so that Reiner's cock is about halfway out of him before slamming down. Eren shivers and moans into their kiss.

It takes a bit for Eren to get situated enough to find a good rhythm. By then, he has both hands on Reiner's shoulders and rests his forehead against Reiner's. His breathing comes out in short rags between soft whimpers and moans. It's not fair that Eren is keeping his eyes closed when all Reiner can do is stare up at Eren's flushed face. Who does Eren see with his eyes closed like that? Whose dick does Eren wish he was riding on?

More so than punishment for Eren, isn't this punishment for Reiner? It's taking everything he has to not throw Eren back down on the bench and ravish him. Remind him exactly who it is in front of him. Take him so thoroughly that he won't be able to walk straight for days. Make it so that Eren can't erase the taste and feel of Reiner on his skin...

"E-Eren, let's switch."

His voice is rough. It sounds almost like a growl against Eren's skin.

Green eyes flutter open and look to Reiner with smugness. "But isn't this my punishment, Reiner?"

Eren takes all of Reiner in, tightening around Reiner's cock. Reiner feels rather than hears Eren's sniggers as Eren trails kisses from the corner of Reiner's mouth down to his neck. Eren rolls his hips and moans against Reiner's Adam's apple.

"Have I learned my lesson, Reiner? Do you think I've been good? Reiner, hey Reiner, are you going to reward me now? Reiner, is my punishment over? Reiner?"

Does Eren realize just how light-headed Reiner feels whenever Eren says his name? Because it's starting to feel pretty damned purposeful that Eren keeps repeating his name over and over like this, timing it just as he drops down on Reiner's cock.

Fuck it.

He supports Eren's weight by putting one hand on Eren's ass and the other on Eren's back. Then he stands up, taking away Eren's stability. Eren yelps in shock. Then it must have sunk in because he laughs breathlessly and kisses all over Reiner's face. He wraps his legs and arms around Reiner, helping ease the weight.

"Aren't I heavy, Reiner?" Eren asks innocently.

Yup. Especially after a long day of practice, it'll be impossible for Reiner to hold up Eren like this unassisted for a long period of time. But lucky for him, there are plenty of things around them he can use.

Eren lets out a small hiss of discomfort when his back hits the cold locker. Reiner can only offer a kiss in apology. He moves his hand that was supporting Eren's back next to Eren against the locker. Then he takes a stable stance.

"Sorry in advance. If it's uncomfortable, just think of it as part of your punishment," Reiner says.

"My, aren't you the gentleman today?"

Reiner silences him with another kiss. He pulls himself out and slams in, quickly setting a much faster tempo than before. It might be a bit too fast, because Eren's shuddering and tightening his clutch. That feels like nails digging into Reiner's back. Well, this is supposed to be punishment anyways. So for just a little bit, please let Reiner have this.

It's important that he can't hear Eren's voice right now. Without a doubt, Eren will start calling for Zeke. And right now, Reiner just wants to focus on this. Focus on them. Focus on the fact that Eren called for him. Focus on the memory of Eren's sweet voice whispering his name again and again.

Reiner doesn't let Eren break their kiss as his moves get erratic.

Close. He's so close. There. It's just right there. If he can move just a little bit faster... If he can go a little deeper... If he can...

His vision goes white. He can't register anything but the shuddering of his own body in pleasure. Belatedly, he realizes that he's still kissing Eren. Belatedly, he realizes that he's buried deep inside of Eren, and his cum is starting to leak out. Belatedly, he realizes that Eren is lightly hitting him to let him go.

When he pulls back, a string of saliva connects them. Eren glares at him while panting for breath.

"Don't kiss so much! I feel dizzy... A-and aren't you forgetting something?"

Ah, right. Reiner was so caught up that he completely neglected Eren, didn't he?

But you know...

This is supposed to be a punishment.

Reiner carefully lowers Eren back to the bench. He holds up the butt plug to remind Eren of their goal. And before Eren can start protesting, he lifts Eren's ass up in the air. There's quite a lot of cum that's already leaked out, but he can't complain about that since that's pretty much because of his own choice in position. He carefully inserts the plug to prevent any more from falling out and licks away the rest.

He lowers Eren's ass back down and goes in for a kiss. Eren stops him.

"What about me?"

Reiner grins. "Give me just a bit."

He stands up and rummages through his stuff until he finds it. His little cousin Gabi currently has an obsession with ribbons and laces. He personally isn't too sure what she does with all the ones that she likes to collect, but whenever he sees any with pretty enough color, he picks them up in case he needs a bribe. This green ribbon, by the way, he totally didn't buy it because he thought it matched Eren's eyes. Of course not. He's not that sappy. They're not actually dating anyways.

Eren narrows his eyes as Reiner cuts the ribbon to a decent enough length from the spool. "What are you going to do with that?" he asks slowly.

Still grinning widely, Reiner brings it over. He tries to kiss Eren to distract him, but Eren pushes him back.

"What are you going to do with that?" comes the insistent question.

Well, if Eren isn't in the mood to play, Reiner will just have to get straight to the point.

"This."

He ties the ribbon cutely around the base of Eren's dick. In the long run, he knows it won't do much. The ribbon is much too slippery to be able to hold this position for long. It'll probably come undone when Eren is getting dressed. But it's the meaning behind the ribbon.

"You're fucking with me!" Eren exclaims in disbelief.

"I'm not. But I could be."

Eren gives him a sour look. "Don't be cute. What is this? Why do you even carry a ribbon around? Wait, is it for Gabi? Aren't you going to get in trouble if you tie it on me?"

Amazing. How does Eren go from worried about what the ribbon is to Gabi getting mad at Reiner in matter of sentences? This is exactly the kind of things that Eren does that makes it impossible for Reiner to not fall in love with him.

"I won't get in trouble. I just... Since you liked the punishment so much, why don't we try this? You're not allowed to cum... u-until tomorrow morning."

Reiner quickly tacks that last bit on because that thunderous expression on Eren's face doesn't bode well for him. And yup, that was his bad. Leaving it as that vague of a time frame is too cruel. In fact, Reiner can smooth this over in more.

"I'll suck you off real good in the morning if you do."

Eren's sour look doesn't lessen. Okay. Maybe that was too much? It is pretty impromptu. And the butt plug is already in place. So he should just be content with that as the punishment but...

"Y-you can take it off if you don't like it," he offers sheepishly. "I mean, I won't know if you decide to jack off. I just thought it might add to the flavor of things and... You know what? It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

Eren closes his eyes and forces himself to take a deep breath. Then he looks at Reiner with a small scowl and an embarrassed blush.

"I-it's fine. Whatever. It's just until morning. Just think of it as my punishment, right?"

Reiner beams. "This is exactly what I love the most about you, Eren! I promise I'll make it all worth it."

"You only say you love me when you're about to get something from me," Eren accuses.

"But, Eren," Reiner says, leaning in close so they're within kissing distance. "You're always giving me something."

Eren allows Reiner to kiss him this time.

*

"I'll walk you back," Reiner says when the two of them are fully dressed.

Eren surprises him by nodding without complaint. Typically, he'd roll his eyes and call Reiner a sap while reminding him that they live in opposite directions. Eren still lives in his childhood home with his folks (and Zeke, Reiner's mind supplies unhelpfully) while Reiner shares his apartment room with five other roommates (He can't wait until he and Eren get a place together... Although, he supposes if that does happen, they might spend a little too much time together). And with a hard day at practice, it's typically better to head home in preparation for morning practice.

"Could it be? Have you finally fallen for my charms?" Reiner jokes as he wraps his arms around Eren from behind.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just tired from everything today. So if we get attacked, I'm tripping you."

Eren's ears are red, letting Reiner know that it's a lie. Hehe. This dishonest part of Eren is always so cute.

Reiner kisses Eren's ear. "Hey, I love you, you know?"

"Yes, yes. So you've told me over a thousand times."

Reiner lightly bites down on the lobe of Eren's red ear. Eren bursts out laughing and pushes Reiner off.

"I suppose I don't hate you," comes the sly remark with a smug smirk.

So of course, Reiner has no choice but to kiss that smirk on Eren's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late in the night when Reiner is back in the noisy apartment he shares with his roommates, he receives a message from Eren.
> 
> [Can't wait for tomorrow~ <3]
> 
> Then a few seconds later, Reiner receives a single photo.
> 
> The first thing that he notices is a green ribbon tied cutely in a wide bow. Eren must have retied that once he got home. Because Reiner is pretty sure he saw the ribbon come apart when Eren was putting his clothes on.
> 
> Wait.
> 
> Retied?
> 
> It's only then that it registers that the ribbon is tied to the base of Eren's cock. Fuck. He can make out the hint of Eren's abs in the foreground of the photo. Fuck. That there's Eren's pubic hair, innocently dyeing the green of the ribbon. Fuck. Looks like Eren's on his bed with his legs spread just enough to show off his proudly standing dick.
> 
> Reiner just manages to muffle his moan with his hand so that his roommates won't hear. He forbade Eren from coming, so the least he can do is return the favor. But damn it, damn it. This is so not fair.
> 
> It should be fine, right? Eren is the one who's being punished. So it should be fine if Reiner jacks off to his photo?
> 
> Eren's the one at fault anyways for sending something so lewd.
> 
> Biting down on his lower lip, Reiner wraps his hands around his cock.
> 
> Tomorrow, he's going to have to make sure to thank Eren for such a delicious photo.


	2. Between Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: One-sided Eren -> Zeke. Misunderstandings. BroCon!Zeke. No smut in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Marcel, you are the older brother. That means you have to listen to Porco and not make him cry."
> 
> When Marcel was seven years old, his dad gave him this rather stern lecture about the duties of an older brother. It was the same old boring spiel about how he needed to put his little brother first because when things got down to it, they will only have each other and blah blah blah.
> 
> He was seven, alright? And Porco only started crying because the dumbass didn't get the "Win" popsicle, which Marcel would like to remind everyone isn't about age but luck. Marcel can't control that, even if he would really like to so that he can win more popsicles to eat.
> 
> But Marcel was a good kid. Moreover, he was a smart kid (He would like to make the argument that he still is, but his recent decisions are making him question that).
> 
> So he and Porco made a deal.
> 
> The two of them would draw from a box that's filled with interests. Whatever they draw, they would stick to and not infringe on the other's. This would make sure that Porco couldn't blame whatever loss or what have you on Marcel, and Marcel would be free from Porco. Thinking back on it, it was probably devious of Marcel to make a five year old decide on his fate like that.
> 
> But hey, you gotta learn that life isn't fair sooner rather than later, right?
> 
> Porco drew "Art."
> 
> Marcel drew "Baseball."
> 
> As promised, both of them stuck to their respective interests and didn't infringe on the other's.

_"Marcel, you're an amazing catcher! You should obviously go pro!"_

Whoever it was that said that, please come apologize to Marcel right now. Oh, wait. It was pretty much everyone back in high school, wasn't it? Alright. Fine. Everyone that knew Marcel back then, please come apologize to him right now.

"Aw, come on, Marcel! I bet you have a long list of conquest that you're not telling us!"

Granted, Marcel is the one who went ahead and believed such filthy lies about going pro being a sign of success. So he supposes his past self needs to come and apologize to his current self, too.

"There's no way a good looking guy like you never had anyone!"

Just let it go, already. How the hell was anyone supposed to balance having a relationship when on a baseball team with a strict a coach as Magath? That guy was painfully single and took it out on everyone around him. And okay, maybe Marcel could have gotten away with dating if he so wanted. But any time he tried...

_"Marcel, you're so handsome! Anyone would be lucky to be with you! Just not me. You're not what I'm looking for."_

_"You're so smart and talented. You make everything look easy. Won't it be better if you're together with someone who's more... your kind?"_

_"Well, it's just... You're like a big brother, you know? That's so gross."_

So pray tell him, how the hell is he supposed to be experienced in love?

The smile on Marcel's face feels so fake that it hurts. "Nope! Never had anyone special to me."

"Even though you have that many fans? Not a single one caught your interest?"

"Hey, man. That's not even funny. Don't you remember what happened to Henry? Fans are forbidden."

"Still, it seems like such a shame that you don't have anyone. What? Does your dick not work?"

Damn you, you old farts. If these stupid and drunk men weren't his teammates, Marcel would have left this conversation a long time ago. But as the newly promoted first string member, Marcel has no room to stand up for himself at this drinking party.

"Red alert guys," one of the teammates says as he walks by them, "Coach Zeke hit his bragging phase of drunk."

Marcel is surprised by the groans the others let out. The "bragging" phase of drunk, huh? Zeke is typically such a humble person. It's a little hard to imagine it. But if Marcel thinks about it logically, their Coach has a decent list of achievements, especially if you start counting his years as a pitcher.

"Is it really a bad thing? We're here to let loose as it is. So it's fine to let him say whatever, right?" Marcel asks.

Those grins on their faces does not spell good things for him.

"Hey Marcel, it is your first time at the bar with Coach Zeke, isn't it?"

"As the rookie, you get the honor of taking care of our drunk coach!"

"Good luck!"

They're so childish. But to be fair, Marcel would rather deal with one bragging drunk than a bunch of dumbasses asking about his non-existing love life.

"Hey Coach! How are you doing?" Marcel asks as he sits down next to Zeke.

He notes that everyone else has taken shelter a good radius away from Zeke. Just a little, he wonders if maybe a drunk Zeke is a little more dangerous than he first realized. But he can't imagine anything that Zeke dish out to be any worse than being asked about the painful rejections he has gone through in life. He'll just grit his teeth and power through it like he does everything.

Damn it. When did his life become so pathetic? Successful life from being in pros, where art thou?

"It's fine to call me Zeke. Oh, that's right. Marcel, you're closer to his age, so maybe you'll be able to figure this out."

Aside from the slight flushed cheeks, Marcel doesn't see any signs of Zeke being drunk actually. Sure, he smells the alcohol, and he sees the nearly empty mugs next to Zeke. But nothing that seems to suggest that Zeke is drunk. Isn't Zeke way too composed?

"Sure, I'll do my best to help. What's going on?" Marcel asks with a friendly smile.

"My little brother! He is the cutest, kindest, and the most honest person you'll ever meet! You know his pitching style? I never once taught that to him! And the idiots at his high school sure as hell didn't know enough to teach that. Know what that means? He is self-taught! He worked on it by himself and came up with it! All on his own!"

Ah. "Bragging" part of drunk as in bragging about his brother. As expected of the team's biggest BroCon! Jeesh, no wonder everyone left. That's not to say that there's anything wrong with being a BroCon or doting on one's sibling. But all of Zeke's stories about Eren always end the same way. Blah blah, Eren won't pay attention to Zeke, blah blah.

"That's amazing," Marcel agrees readily.

Zeke nods, looking proud. "That's right! Eren is an amazing child. But! But! But! No matter how cute and kind he is, he always scowls whenever he sees me! I don't get it! And don't get me wrong, he's super cute when he's scowling, too. But I want to see him smile, too! It's not fair! Am I too uncool to hang out with him?"

To be honest, Marcel won't be shocked. If he recalls correctly, Eren is Porco's age. And Marcel knows that not everyone in that age group is like Porco, but from the things he heard from Zeke, it most definitely sounds like Eren is similar to Porco.

"Marcel, you must have some idea, right? What is it about me that's upsetting Eren so much? Is it my beard? Is it my glasses? But Yelena said that they looked good!"

They make him look old, actually. But Marcel doubts anyone would believe his words over Yelena's. Something about her being the head of the PR department, you know? She apparently has an eye for design and whatnot.

"You're cool, Zeke. I'm sure that's not-"

Zeke lets out a loud buzzer sound. "If that's really true, then why does Eren dislike me?"

Is Zeke normally like this with Eren? If so, then Marcel thinks he found the reason why Eren dislikes his brother so much.

"It's probably the age difference. Aren't you like twenty years older than him?" Marcel asks.

"It's ten years!" Zeke exclaims in disbelief. "Do I look that old?!"

Oops. Ten, not twenty, huh? It's still a substantial gap in years, not that Marcel plans on saying that out loud.

"Sorry! No, no. You don't look that old. But the way you talk about Eren makes him sound much younger than he is. I keep thinking that he's in middle school."

That seems to have done the trick, because Zeke looks mollified. At least he's easy to handle.

"I wish I had known him back then. He looks so cute in photos..."

Right. Right. Zeke and Eren didn't grow up together. That probably accounts for some of the dislike. At least, Marcel doesn't think he would respond well to this kind of overflowing affection from someone who randomly popped into his life while claiming to be a relative. Then again, it has been some time since those two met, hasn't it? Ah, damn it. Why the hell is he playing a therapist?

"Do you have any? I'd love to see," Marcel says in hopes of directing the conversation away from another landmine.

Zeke beams. He pulls out his phone and begins to scroll through it excitedly. "Oh, I have this really cute picture from when he was in elementary school! For the school play, he was casted as the Cheshire Cat. Isn't he adorable?"

Marcel has no doubts that if Eren knew that his older brother was freely showing these pictures to anyone that asked, he would most definitely be upset. With a mental apology to Eren, Marcel encourages Zeke to share more.

*

"And this is when he went to the local fair with his friends last month. And this one-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but Zeke, are all of these pictures stolen from his social media?" Marcel asks slowly.

Zeke shakes his head. "Eren doesn't post selfies. His friends posted these."

How is that any better?!

"Does... he know that you have these?"

"Goodness, no! He would kill me if he knew!"

Oh whew. At least their coach isn't that far gone. Still, this is a bit excessive, isn't it? Is it because Eren is so scornful of him that Zeke gets even worse like this?

"But maybe he doesn't send me any because I never told him to!" Zeke exclaims.

No, no, no. Marcel refuses to be responsible for further damaging Zeke's relationship with Eren. Zeke can do that on his own when Marcel isn't watching over him.

"Let's not do that. You should ask him once you're sober," Marcel says as he takes Zeke's phone. "I'll be confiscating this for now."

"But what if I forget in the morning?" Zeke demands. He holds his hand out for Marcel to return the phone.

"I'll remind you to talk to Eren. C'mon. Instead of looking at pictures, tell me stories instead. Surely, you have some good ones about your time as a pitcher, right?"

His hope of distracting Zeke into talking about something baseball-related fails miserably.

"Speaking of pitchers, did you know that my cute little brother is one?" Zeke asks.

The "bragging" phase of Zeke's drunkenness, Marcel learns, is fucking annoying.

*

And of course, because that's just his luck, he finds himself supporting a drunk Zeke while trying to get him home.

"Couldn't they have dropped us off closer?"

But since a group of them shared a taxi, they just dropped both Marcel and Zeke off in a "good enough" location and went on their merry way. Marcel's pretty sure this is a continuation of the whole "bully the rookie" mentality, which, what the hell? Why would they risk their coach getting caught up in this?

"You need to tell me where you live. Hey, please wake up!"

Zeke just mumbles drunkenly what sounds a lot like "Eren."

Damn this BroCon.

Okay, okay. Whatever. Marcel will just look through Zeke's wallet for his license. Hopefully, no one will call the cops on him for being suspicious. Or because they thought he was mugging a drunk man. Please, don't let his first night out drinking end up with him in the police station and-

"Hey, what are you doing to that man?"

So much for that.

"H-hello, I'm... Reiner? Is that you? A-and... Eren Jaeger, I presume?"

The two that have been standing cautiously away approach closer. Good thing Marcel is standing under the streetlamp, so he doesn't look even more suspicious as he probably does.

"Marcel?" Reiner guesses, looking shocked. "Oh! That's right. You went pro, didn't you?"

"You two know each other?" Eren asks, looking between Marcel and Zeke with a firm frown.

Right, right. Introductions first.

"I'm Marcel Galliard. Reiner and I went to the same high school. I was recently promoted to be the first string catcher of the team Warriors, where your brother works. We went celebrating at the bar, and as you can see, your brother got a bit drunk. Can you point me to your place? I'll drop him off for you."

"Is he asleep?"

Eren approaches even closer, worriedly looking at his brother. This is not at all the reaction Marcel thought he'd receive. With how much Zeke went on and on about Eren scowling and treating him so coldly, Marcel thought for sure Eren would tell Marcel to drop Zeke on the ground and leave him there. But that soft look on Eren's face says otherwise.

And man, is it because there's just the streetlamp for lighting? But this guy has some seriously pretty eyelashes. And is that smell... pine? Is that his soap or shampoo? Oh, did they just finish practice? This late, though? Jeesh, when Zeke bragged about his little brother being amazing, he didn't mention anything about being this diligent.

Perhaps Marcel should keep his eyes on Eren. It'll be nice to have a batterymate closer to his age.

"Yup. He drank quite a bit, so I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon. I'm really glad that I ran into you guys. It's not that I don't like Zeke, but I'd rather not take him home with me if I could. Haha!"

For someone who's supposed to dislike his older brother, that's a rather cute expression on Eren's face as he looks to Zeke. If Zeke knew about this, Marcel bets that this BroCon won't stop bragging about his little brother even when not drunk.

"Reiner, go ahead and head back," Eren says as he straightens.

"A-are you sure? I can take him in for you," Reiner says.

What's with that stutter? Why does he sound so nervous for? Is he still insecure about the fact that he was always the backup catcher for Marcel in high school? Jeesh, that was such a long time ago. If he hates it that much, he should've practiced more. Or, you know, do what he normally does when he doesn't get his way and get his mommy dearest involved.

"I'm fine, Reiner," comes the firm response. Then Eren glances at Marcel with a small smile. "Please follow me."

Marcel follows Eren, leaving Reiner standing under the streetlamp. When Marcel glances back later, Reiner is still standing there like some stalker.

Same old Reiner, being a creep as always, huh? Marcel makes a note to warn Eren before he leaves for the night.

*

"Thank you again for your help," Eren whispers once Marcel returns to the house entrance way after dropping Zeke in his room (He remembers to return Zeke's phone, too. The last thing he needs is for Zeke to rain down hell on him during practice for forgetting to return it).

It looks like both Jaeger brothers still live with their parents. Marcel feels jealous. He's stuck with his brother in a dinky little apartment after they were both kicked out. If they want to get any housework done, they have to specially set aside a day. Otherwise, neither of them bothers, so trash and dirty dishes and laundry pile up everywhere.

"E-erm... i-it's not much but... h-here."

Eren holds up a popsicle still in its wrapper, his cheeks flushed red. And oh man, no wonder Zeke is so enamored with his little brother. That's way too cute.

"Thanks," Marcel says, accepting it. "Cold sweets are the best after a hard day's work."

Ugh. What an adorable grin. Having a partner this cute would be really fun. Ah, but then he'd have to deal with Zeke constantly stalking them, right? Well, if Eren's this nice and cute, it'll probably be worth it.

While thinking such thoughts, Marcel opens his popsicle and bites into it. The sugary coldness hits his tongue like relief. He must have been thirsty, despite all the water he drank at the bar. No problem. He'll make sure to drink some more once he gets home. Porco should have left home by now to pick him up, right?

Marcel thanks Eren again when Eren offers to take the trash once he finishes.

"It's... uh... probably not my place to say anything, but your brother really likes you a lot. If you showed him your smile from time to time, I'm sure it'll make him very happy."

The smile disappears within seconds. Eren looks away.

Shit. Marcel should have kept his mouth shut.

"I would rather he not like me," he whispers softly.

This isn't his business. This isn't his business. This isn't...

Aw, damn it. Like hell he can leave without at least talking a bit with Eren about this. This isn't some sort of a White Knight Complex. Shut up. It's just... too sad, alright? Zeke likes Eren a lot, as Marcel heard in their three hour talk at the bar. And it's clear that Eren doesn't hate Zeke as much as Zeke believes he does. Then there's literally no reason for these two to have any friction between them.

Besides, it's only a matter of time before Eren comes to the pros and joins the Warriors, so this is really just Marcel helping his future self (unlike his past high school self, his current self watches out for his future). If Eren and Zeke's relationship improves, it can only help the team.

With his mind made up, Marcel motions for Eren to follow him out. Eren looks confused, but he does as bid.

*

Reiner isn't out here anymore. Eren doesn't seem to be looking for the guy, so Marcel decides not to bring that up right now. But he should definitely warn Eren of Reiner before he leaves for the night.

"Do you mind keeping me company until my ride gets here? I don't want to be seen like a crazy stalker, standing alone in front of your house."

Eren makes a small "Oh" sound of understanding. He nods and comes to stand by Marcel's side without a sign of complaint. If this was Porco, he would curse up a storm and demand Marcel buy him snacks later as an apology. Man, Marcel wants a cute brother like Eren. Would Zeke be interested in swapping little brothers?

"Now," Marcel says with a friendly smile. "Talk to me. Why don't you want your big bro to like you? Is it because he's cringey and old?"

"What?! N-no!" Eren must have realized how loud his voice was, because he quickly covers his mouth.

"When your big brother got drunk, he wouldn't stop singing praises about you. It got to a point that some of our other teammates started to complain about him being a BroCon. I'm sure it's pretty annoying to hear this from an outsider, so I won't push if you don't want to talk about it. But I think it's sad that Zeke believes you hate him."

Eren leaves his hands over his mouth for a beat longer. Then hesitantly, he pulls them down. "I... don't think there's anything wrong with that, though. It might be sad to an outsider, but I think this is better."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Marcel says. "But may I ask why?"

"I-I'm just... n-not comfortable around him."

Seeing how much Zeke goes on and on about Eren, Marcel won't be shocked if that was overbearing for someone who was used to being an only child for so long. But if it's only some slight discomfort, that means there's hope for Zeke. Since pushing too hard too fast can have an averse effect, Marcel will pull back here.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable, then it can't be helped. It's a shame, though. You really like Zeke, don't you?"

Eren stares blankly at Marcel for a second before those words must have registered. His face flushes adorably as he rushes to protest against those words. It's honestly so cute that Marcel can't help but to tease him more.

"It's fine! It's fine! Zeke's not here, and I promise to keep this a secret. It's fine to admit that you like Zeke. I won't judge."

"You... won't?" Eren's brows furrow in confusion. He bites his lips, hesitating for a second longer. Then quietly, he whispers, "You... don't find me disgusting?"

Disgusting? Ah jeesh. If Eren puts it so cutely like that, Marcel can't help but to want to ruffle his hair and assure him everything's going to be okay (No, seriously. Zeke and Marcel should totally switch little brothers). The disjoint is probably because Eren was an only child for so long. But there's nothing wrong with liking your brother. And yeah, brothers are annoying and obnoxious and ruins your homework. And yeah, if Porco ever says he likes Marcel, it's because he wants money to buy a game or what have you. But it's not hate, you know? And as long as Porco doesn't hear, it's fine to admit that Marcel probably have some form of fondness for the terrible turd he shares parents with.

"Nothing disgusting about it. It's a perfectly normal thing," Marcel assures him.

Eren doesn't look too convinced. Maybe a personal example would help?

"You know, I have a little brother, too. We would die before we admit that we like each other, especially in front of the other. But we do. It's a normal thing."

Eh? Just now, Eren's expression fell. Huh? Was that not what he should have said? Maybe Marcel shouldn't have said anything about himself at all? Shoot. What was it? What did he say? He didn't drink any alcohol, but he suddenly finds that he can't recall it. Is this what people mean by becoming forgetful when you get older?

"That's not it... Thanks for your words, but I would appreciate it if you could mind your own business."

Eh? What? What did Marcel say that was so wrong? Eren was clearly opening up to him two seconds ago! Where did Marcel go wrong? They were talking about liking their brothers and Eren asked... Huh? Wait.

Oh.

It feels a little like someone shattered a mirror over Marcel's head. Oh, he thinks. Oh! He messed up. He messed up big time. Oh no, no, no. When Eren asked if he was disgusting, he wasn't talking about normal sibling feelings, was he? And like a dick, Marcel told him that it was perfectly normal, but no, no. That wasn't what Eren was referring to at all. No wonder Eren looked so shocked and insecure!

"I-I am so sorry! That was completely and terribly insensitive of me! You... I... T-that is..."

Eren shakes his head, glaring at the ground. "It's fine. Whatever."

"No, it's not fine at all. I... can't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"What are you talking about?" Eren demands, his voice dripping with venom.

"I doubt you can even talk to anyone about your feelings. And liking someone is complicated and hard enough as it is, but to like your brother? It must have felt like torture to keep that a secret. How long have you been suffering alone?"

Eren takes a shuddering breath in. "I... I'm not the one suffering. Shut up. If... If I had been normal, Zeke could have had that cute little brother he clearly wants. But I can't be that for him. I-"

"Wait a minute. Why is that your fault? You didn't choose to like Zeke. And from Zeke's complaints, you're doing your absolute best to push him away. Isn't that pretty much everything that you should do? It's bad enough that you're suffering alone, why do you have to shoulder the blame for that as well?"

"I'm... I'm not alone," Eren mumbles quietly. "Reiner's been helping me."

... Huh? _Reiner_ has? That good for nothing? And what does that mean, "helping?" How does one help in this situation? Just as the question enters his mind, he recalls how nervous Reiner was and the fact that Reiner stood under the streetlamp for quite a bit.

That guy's doing something underhanded again, isn't he? And the reason why he was so nervous was because he knew that Marcel would see through whatever deceit he's weaving.

But if Reiner has been Eren's only emotional support through this, then without a doubt, the minute Marcel says something too harsh about Reiner, Eren will refuse to listen to Marcel. The most important thing right now is to help Eren, Reiner be damned. Alright, let's think. What can Marcel say to start planting the seeds of doubt without outright getting hostile?

"That... seems like quite a heavy burden..."

Eren freezes.

As Marcel guessed. Zeke was right on the money when he said that his little brother was a kind person. If Marcel moves to attack Reiner, Eren would defend that slimy bastard. But if Marcel phrases it like this, it becomes less of a personal vendetta and more of the emotional baggage of Eren's love. It's a cruel thing to do, he knows. And he can't help but to apologize profusely in his head at the look on Eren's face. But getting Eren away from a leech like Reiner is first priority. Then they'll work on whatever mess of feelings is involved with the Jaeger family.

"I-I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said anything," Marcel says quickly.

Please don't look so sad. Please don't look so guilty. The bad person in this right now is Marcel. Well, technically, the bad person is Reiner. But Marcel is truly, terribly sorry that he's doing this to Eren.

"N-no. A-actually, I'm... glad that you brought it up. I was worried that I was hurting him. But he always insists that he's fine. I see. He must have been suffering alone, too."

Marcel wishes that he was smarter enough to think of a sweeter way to do this than hurting Eren like this.

"It's not much, but since I am the one who forced you to tell me, I think it's only right that I help out, too. I'll give you my number. You can text or call me for anything you need. At least this way, it'll help lessen Reiner's load, right?"

And it'll be the step Eren needs to stop depending on that guy.

"I-I couldn't! You must already be so busy with other things and-"

Marcel takes Eren's hands and offers the most earnest smile he can. "I want to take responsibility for hurting you. Please allow me to help."

It just goes to show how much Eren must have been hurting until now if his eyes start tearing up. Marcel knows that this might not mean anything in the long run, but he sincerely hopes that even this little helps ease Eren's heart.

"T-thank you... Really, thank you."

*

"Eh? Eren?" Porco asks, tilting his head in confusion when he spots Marcel with Eren.

"Porco?" Eren asks, looking just as shocked.

"You two know each other?" Marcel asks the two.

"He models for our class," is all Porco will say as an answer. Then he turns to Eren with a worried look. "This idiot didn't say anything weird, right? And... wait, Marcel was at a bar... E-Eren, are you alright? He did something to you, didn't he?"

Marcel puts his hands up in the air. "I didn't drink! I kept everyone else company like I said I would."

"He didn't do anything. Just helped my brother home," Eren explains to Porco.

Porco doesn't look like he trusts Marcel at all, but he nods like he believes Eren's words. Ugh. He's so not cute.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Porco says to Eren.

Eren's cheeks flush slightly, but Marcel doubts that Porco understands what that means. "It's a long story. But Zeke's the Coach for Marcel's team."

"Oh, I see. He's the... Eh? The Coach?"

Okay, this is dragging on forever. Marcel pushes his brother away from Eren.

"Then we'll get out of your way so you can rest. Thank you for keeping me company. And once again, please don't hesitate to contact me for anything, okay?"

Porco scowls. "Wait. What the hell does that mean? Marcel, stop pushing me and explain! Why did you exchange numbers?"

Marcel ignores him in favor of waving Eren goodbye. It earns him a small kick in the calf, but hey, small sacrifices. He forces Porco to sit down on his motorcycle so they can finally get out of Eren's hair.

Eren stays outside until the two of them get a few blocks away. Then he finally heads inside.

Marcel wishes Eren good night in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Porco, have you ever wanted to kiss me?" Marcel asks.
> 
> Porco pulls over to the side of the road and motions for Marcel to get off. Without really thinking about it, Marcel obeys. It's not until Porco gears up to leave that Marcel realizes what just happened.
> 
> "W-w-wait! Don't leave me here!"
> 
> He thinks he hears his brother let out a long, frustrated sigh. Then Porco turns to Marcel with a scowl.
> 
> "If you're feeling drunk despite 'not drinking,' you're more than welcomed to walk back home to sober up."
> 
> "Aw, don't be like that!" Marcel tries to pass it off with a laugh, but Porco looks like he's in a pretty bad mood. "I won't say anything weird. So please drive me back?"
> 
> Porco looks annoyed, but he motions for Marcel to get back on.
> 
> The two drive in relative silence for a while before Marcel can't help himself.
> 
> "So... when you say that Eren models for you... you uh... do you have any cute pictures you can give me?"
> 
> Porco makes a motion to pull over again, so Marcel rushes to explain himself.
> 
> "It's just that it'll be the perfect bribery tool to talk to Zeke, you know?"
> 
> "Marcel, if you're not going to shut up, I'm leaving you under a bridge."
> 
> How cruel! Marcel should have stayed over at the Jaeger residence! He bets that he could have easily guilt-tripped Eren into letting him stay, even if doing so would have made him feel overwhelmingly guilty.
> 
> "Besides, they're all nude. So I don't feel right giving it to you, especially if you're going to show them to his brother," Porco says.
> 
> ... Huh? Just now, Marcel feels like Porco said something especially damning.
> 
> "Zeke's little brother is a nude model?! Porco, that's even more reason to give them me!"
> 
> "Shut up! You're disgusting! If you wanted pictures of a nude model, you should've gone into art instead of baseball!"


	3. Between an Artist and His Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Porco.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Porco x Eren. Explicit Marcel x Eren. Reiner x Eren. One-sided Eren -> Zeke. Incest. Spit roasting. Barebacking.
> 
> This chapter takes a bit to get to the nsfw. Feel free to skip down to that part. But I can't promise that it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Porco's defense, he would just like to point out that he was friggin' five when he drew "Art" for the one thing that would be all his own without any Marcel interference. It felt like the entire world was against him. Art? Why couldn't it have been something that would let him be outside? He wanted to run around. Sure, he didn't exactly care for baseball, but he would rather that than be inside with a blank sketchpad!
> 
> He got revenge on Marcel by doodling all over Marcel's homework and calling it "art," but that's neither here nor there. What is important is that, at the young age of five, Porco Galliard learned the rather cruel lesson that his brother will always win.
> 
> So sue him for reveling in the fact that Marcel, of all people, is now begging Porco for a photo.
> 
> "Hahaha! Hell no! There's nothing you can offer that will make me change my mind!" Porco crows, cackling.
> 
> "I'll buy you the limited edition game you were eyeing!" Marcel says.
> 
> "Don't need it!"
> 
> "I'll do all the chores!"
> 
> "No, you won't. You'll come up with a reason why I need to do them anyways. So nope."
> 
> "I'll give you Eren's childhood photos I swiped from Zeke's phone!"
> 
> "The hell would I want those for? I want to draw his abs."
> 
> "I'll... Porco, please?"
> 
> Gleefully, Porco laughs. "Hell no!"
> 
> Marcel hangs his head, but it seems he's not quite ready to admit defeat. Because he forces himself to take a deep breath before facing Porco seriously.
> 
> "I'll involve you in this deal I'm about to make..."

Finding a weekend where Marcel, Reiner, and Eren don't have practice is near impossible. So they opt to meet on a weekday morning at a diner, two towns over.

It was probably a better choice on their part, seeing that there's no one here but them and the wait staff. But Porco feels like this would have been better discussed at a place that's a lot more private. Unfortunately, none of them could agree on a private place. Eren still lived with his family, which immediately ruled there out. Reiner had a lot of roommates who came in and out of the apartment too freely for any semblance of privacy. Marcel's and Porco's place was vehemently rejected by Reiner's "discomfort."

That left a public ass diner in a town where no one should know them.

"I'm sorry for making you jump through hoops like this," Eren apologizes even though it's clearly Reiner's fault.

"No, no. Not at all," Marcel tells him with his charming smile.

He can say that because he's not the one paying for gas, which is kind of weird now that Porco thinks about it. Between the two of them, Marcel makes bank. Why the hell isn't he paying for gas? 

"Did you order something already?" Marcel continues, looking to Eren with a soft smile. "Feel free. I'll cover you."

Cover your brother, asshole.

"Yes, we ordered. Please feel free to order as well," Eren says.

Reiner mumbles something suspicious like "I'm paying for Eren," but it's too soft for Porco to be tell. Ah, of course. Cowardly Reiner hasn't changed a bit. If Porco could help it, he would never have met up with Reiner. But this deal that Marcel said he'd strike wasn't something he could just pass by either.

Porco gets himself a simple hot chocolate (because his stupid brother won't pay for it, he needs to carefully balance this with his gas money) while Marcel goes simple with a parfait. Is Marcel even allowed to eat something that sweet? Why does Porco get this inkling of a feeling that his brother is going to do something sleazy like offering Eren the fruits to eat?

Then they get serious.

"We are fine. We don't need your help," Reiner begins.

Eren gives him a worried and guilty look. And that's exactly what Marcel took advantage of, huh? What a nasty person. Then again, Porco is going to be profiting off of this, too. So he supposes he also has that nasty streak.

The smile on Marcel's face doesn't change, but his eyes are cold when he regards Reiner. His brother better tone it down if he doesn't want Eren to figure out what he's really aiming for.

"If you're really fine, then why have your stats been so low in the past three months?"

Amazing. He's keeping his voice so light and innocent. If you're listening in on this conversation, you'd actually believe Marcel is worried about Reiner. It was probably Porco's naivety to think that his brother will trip over something like this. Marcel getting into pros wasn't just because of his talent in baseball, after all.

"M-my stats aren't..." Reiner stammers but is unable to continue. Instead, he angrily tries to change the topic. "Where did you find my stats anyways?"

"They're on your school website for everyone to see," Marcel says in a voice that implies worry.

How scary.

They go quiet as the wait staff bring over their food. Eren receives a strawberry milkshake (cute), and Reiner gets a plate of fries (probably figured he'd be too stressed to eat something more substantial). Possibly because hot chocolate and parfait are easy to make, Porco's and Marcel's orders are here, too. Once the wait staff leaves, they resume their conversation.

"In the last match, too, you missed some easy pitches," Eren adds.

Reiner shoots him a look of betrayal. "I told you. That was just an off day."

"An off day that lasted three months," Marcel interjects. "Face it. You're distracted."

Porco takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Reiner has no chance. When Marcel decides that he wants something, he gets horribly underhanded. The only variable that Marcel might not be able to predict is Eren, since they don't know each other too well. But Reiner? They've known each other since kindergarten. And after Reiner tried to steal Marcel's starting catcher position by getting his mom involved, Marcel has more or less decided that Reiner is the biggest scum of the world that must never be allowed happiness.

Really, Porco feels nothing but pity for the dumb idiot. If he just kept his head down, he probably could have lived a quiet life without earning Marcel's wrath like this.

"Am I distracting you, Reiner?" Eren asks, his voice soft.

Reiner blushing is such a disgusting sight. But in his defense (Porco can't believe he's defending that bastard), that's a rather loaded question that makes even Porco gulp at the implication. Damn. No wonder Reiner's stats are slipping. How do you not when Eren looks at you like that?

"I-it's not you!" Reiner protests. Then he pauses and makes a face. "Okay, maybe it is you. But it's not because of us. I-I love you, and I wouldn't change what we have for the world."

Porco gags. He didn't realize that they were here to help with couple counseling.

"If I'm the reason for your stat slipping, then I think it's only right that we-"

"No," Reiner says firmly.

Porco swirls his hot chocolate by tilting his mug this way and that. Boring. Can they finish this up already? How long is this going to drag on for? Should he excuse himself? It looked like there was a game shop nearby. Maybe he can wait in there for Marcel to finish.

"Reiner." Eren's voice is sharp and leaves no room for complaints. "I will not be your shackle nor a convenient excuse you use to justify failure."

Ah shit.

Porco's heart just skipped a beat. That's too cool. That's way too cool. He dips his head down to hide his blush by pretending to drink. But he doesn't think he can drink without spilling right now.

Marcel pretends to think about something as he eats the strawberry on his parfait. Then he says, "I'm not saying you two need to split. Just... take some distance for a bit until Reiner's stats become acceptable enough to go pro. Porco and I will help Eren."

Don't volunteer your brother without asking, asshole. There's also no guarantee that Eren wants that help anyways. Shouldn't they ask Eren about all that beforehand? Or maybe Marcel already did? And this is just making sure that everyone is on the same page?

The color drains from Reiner's face. What Marcel said just now seemed to have been Reiner's biggest fear. Porco has no doubts that although Marcel says that, his words will be different once Reiner gets his stats up... If he can get it up, now that Porco thinks about it. It's also possible that Marcel will do something underhanded to mess Reiner up further. But that's just what Reiner gets for never apologizing after trying to mess up Marcel's life.

"If... If I agree, can you two promise to never hurt Eren?" Reiner asks, staring at Marcel and Porco.

It's because Reiner is focused on Marcel and Porco right now that he doesn't see it. The guilt on Eren's face. The worry. And just a bit, exasperated fondness. If the core of Eren's feelings for Reiner is guilt, then yeah.

Marcel already won.

"Why would I ever hurt Eren?" Marcel asks, scoffing lightly to emphasize that that's a stupid question.

But Reiner's gaze doesn't waver. "Promise to never hurt Eren. Physically, emotionally, or otherwise. That you won't use this against him."

Eren looks like he's about to interject, but Marcel speaks up before him.

"I have no intention to hurt Eren, so I have no problem with promising it."

Marcel glances at Porco.

"No problems on this side either," Porco says.

Reiner looks dissatisfied, but he nods.

They discuss the terms and call it a day.

*

"I didn't think Reiner would ever make a face like that," Marcel mumbles as the two of them leave for the day.

Is his brother finally learning humanity?

"I guess even a subhuman can't help but to fall for Eren's charms! Hahaha!"

Nope. His brother is still himself.

"Since when did you 'fall' for Eren's charms?" Porco can't help but to demand.

Marcel clicks his tongue and wags a finger at Porco. "How can you not look at how cute Eren is and not fall for him?"

So Marcel's just fooling around. If he's doing this to get back at Reiner, Porco really wishes that he won't involve Eren in this.

"It's hard to look at his sincerity and not want to help out."

No, Porco realizes with a sinking feeling in his gut. Marcel is serious. It's possible that Marcel himself doesn't quite realize what he's feeling. But Porco recognizes that look on his brother's face.

"Besides, Porco, you like Eren."

... Huh?

"N-no, I-I just like drawing his abs!" Porco protests as his cheeks heat up.

Shit. He didn't think he was that obvious. How did Marcel figure it out?

"Right. That's why your sketchbook is filled with all sorts of pictures of Eren, right?" Marcel teases with a grin.

"Don't look through my sketchbook!"

Marcel dares to laugh like he didn't invade Porco's privacy. Then he becomes more serious.

"Since you like Eren, I'm going to give you advice as to why Eren might like Reiner, but he'll never love him," Marcel says. "It's because Reiner never thought to make sure their relationship was equal."

Porco frowns. "I don't get it."

"It doesn't matter how much Reiner likes Eren or how much he showers Eren with his affections. All that's going to do is push Eren away. Why? Because all that does is continuously remind Eren that he's using Reiner. Reiner might not see it that way, but as long as Eren perceives their relationship as unequal, he'll never be able to love Reiner. So Porco, to make sure that you don't lose Eren, you have to make sure he feels like he's taking from you as much as you are."

Without a doubt, Marcel is scum.

But if that ends up helping Porco, he supposes they'll be scums together.

*

"A gallery," he mumbles to himself with a frown.

It's like this every year. Every art student is expected to put up three of their best works from the semester to be displayed around the art building like a gallery for the end of the semester. There doesn't have to be a theme or anything, but why wouldn't you put in that extra effort?

Porco mainly worked with charcoal this semester, so he'll probably do something with that and...

Why is Eren sleeping on the floor of the art building?

Now it should be noted that Porco isn't taken back at the sight of a sleeping student in the art building. People do that all the time. And as long as you don't stay overnight (or at least don't get caught doing it), no one cares what you do. What Porco is taken aback by is the fact that Eren completely ignored the couches in the lounge area to sleep on the ground.

Isn't it cold? He doesn't look like he has a jacket either. He's using his bag as a makeshift pillow, and his brows are furrowed. It has to be uncomfortable and cold.

With a soft sigh, Porco takes off his bag and favorite bomber jacket. He puts his bag down softly so that it doesn't disturb Eren's slumber. Then he puts his jacket over Eren. There's nothing he can do about how uncomfortable the ground must be, but at least this should help somewhat with the cold.

He has about thirty minutes before his next class (this is the class that Eren models often for, by the way), so this is the perfect time to eat. So he should probably do that.

While thinking as such, he finds himself pulling out his sketchbook and pen.

I-it's nothing creepy, he swears. He just hasn't drawn a natural pose like someone napping in a long while. That's all.

He'll just sketch for a few minutes and then eat.

Yeah.

That's all.

*

Eren stirs with a mummer of something that Porco can't quite hear. It shocks Porco so badly that his hand jerk across the sketch he was working on. Damn it. This is probably karma, but he can't help but to mourn the loss of that sketch. It was turning out pretty awesome, if he says so himself.

"You awake?" Porco asks as he puts the sketchbook away.

There's a few more mumbles before Eren must have woken up. He slowly sits up, clutching to the jacket so it doesn't fall. Ugh. It's so not fair how cute he looks, half-asleep while clutching to Porco's jacket. He feels like if Eren were to ask anything of him right now, he'd agree in a heartbeat.

Eren slowly turns his head towards his right and sees Porco. For a second, it seems he doesn't either recognize Porco or hasn't quite put together what's going on. Then it must have occurred to him. Eren reaches forward and grabs Porco's wrist, eyes open and alert.

"L-let's get dinner together!"

A-a date?! R-right now? B-b-b-but Porco has class!

And yes, he is aware that he can skip. But his next class is a three hour drawing session, and what kind of an idiot would skip out on something so heavenly even if it's for a date with his crush?

"Er... s-sorry. I have class," Porco says.

Eren stares at him blankly for a second before his cheeks turn red. He releases Porco and hides his blushing face behind his hands.

"Oh god. I-I'm sorry. I knew you had class. That's why I waited for you here. But I forgot that you have to go to it!"

"You were waiting for me?" Porco asks. It takes everything he has to not grin like an idiot.

Eren nods shyly. "I thought it'd be a good time to get to know you. B-because... Reiner and I have practice together. I talk to Marcel on the phone a lot. But aside from modeling for you for class, I haven't really talked to you. S-so I... w-w-wanted to get to know you."

Class won't be over until 10 pm. Can he really ask Eren to wait for him until then?

"I have nothing but afternoon practice tomorrow, so late diner is fine with me."

Porco's heart sounds so loud in his chest. He hopes that Eren can't hear it (because that implies he has a heart issue, and that is not how he wants to spend his life after finding out that Eren wants to go on a date with him).

"You might get too hungry, so make sure to eat a snack, okay? Actually, do you want to split my diner? I'm making you wait as it is. And after my class, we can get something more substantial to eat."

"What do you have to eat?" Eren asks, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Leftover chicken wrap."

Eren nods. "Let's split it."

*

Porco can taste how old the wrap is. He feels awful for making Eren eat it.

"Sorry," he says, grimacing.

"Do you normally eat like this?" Eren asks, brows furrowing in worry.

Well, seeing that Marcel is a pro baseball player and Porco is either working on art projects or working for money, there really isn't a lot of time for them to do chores. Dirty laundry, dishes, and trash always end up piling up. On top of that, Marcel likes to remind Porco that he's the one paying rent and majority of the bills, so why don't Porco take care of the chores?

"Yeah, more or less. The only time I've been able to eat homemade meal was when we went home for the holidays. It's depressing, you know, living with Marcel."

Eren covers his mouth, stifling his giggles. Porco can't help but to scowl at that.

"Don't laugh! You don't realize how lucky you are that you can eat your mom's cooking always!"

It's probably because Porco told him not to laugh. Eren bursts out laughing. Damn it. He's so cute like this, Porco can't even complain.

"And that's where you're wrong, dear sir!" Eren declares, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "I'm the one who cooks at home."

Porco scoffs. "I don't believe that!"

"When Zeke first started his physical therapy, mom volunteered to be his at-home nurse. I picked up cooking to help lessen her load," Eren says, giggling lightly. "If you don't believe me, then shall I cook for you tonight?"

Look, it doesn't matter that Porco has a crush on Eren. Anyone who offers to cook for you is a godsend and should be cherished for life.

"Y-you'll cook? F-f-for me? Anything?" Porco gulps.

"Well, that's assuming you have the ingredients for it," Eren reminds him.

Shit. Porco can't recall the last time they went shopping. What's in their fridge? Is there anything edible in there?

"Let me ask Marcel what's in our fridge."

He receives a photo of a nearly empty fridge. The only thing inside are Marcel's sports drinks and some eggs. When Porco shows it to Eren, Eren bursts out laughing.

"We'll have to go shopping first," he says between his laughter.

Porco frowns. "Are there any shops open at that time?"

Eren actually looks surprised that Porco doesn't know. It makes Porco flush and rush to explain himself.

"If I'm up at that time, I'm either at work or drawing. The hell am I supposed to know what's open?"

"You don't get the munchies that late and grab some snacks? No beer runs?" Eren asks.

Porco motions at the art building. "I'm a starving artist. If I have any extra cash, it's either going to my bike or art supply."

"You have it rough, too, huh?" Eren says, patting Porco's shoulder.

He doesn't feel happy about that at all.

*

Eren opts to study in the library while Porco goes to draw. Porco thought that thinking of Eren waiting for him to finish will distract him all class, but it seems he was more of an artist than he gave himself the credit for. Once the still life has been set up and he is ready to draw, the only thing he can concentrate on is the piece before him.

It's not until class is over and he's saying goodbyes to everyone that he recalls that Eren is waiting for him.

Without another second to waste, he runs out of the art building and towards the library.

*

He might have expected Eren to be asleep on one of the couches, because that's where he looks first. But when he sends Eren a message, he spots Eren coming out from the reference section.

"What class were you studying for?" he can't help but to ask.

Eren blushes and says, "Bio."

"Is it embarrassing to be studying for bio?"

"Not embarrassing, just..."

Seeing Eren hesitates, Porco assumes that he must get shit for studying biology or something. Is it because it's expected of him to be a baseball pro like his brother? When he voices that, Eren relaxes and gives a defeated laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much. When I said that I was thinking of quitting baseball once Reiner leaves the team, everyone treated me like I was throwing a tantrum."

"What do you want to do instead?" Porco asks.

Eren's cheeks dust red as he pouts at the ground. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't."

"I want to be a doctor."

A doc...? That is a rather huge jump from a baseball player. No wonder everyone teased him for it.

"Even if I wanted to, I can never play baseball with Zeke," Eren says.

Because of his injury, Porco guesses.

"But if I became a doctor then..."

Even if it's not baseball, he plans on chasing his brother, huh? Just a bit, Porco can't help but to thank Marcel for his foresight of deciding to divide up their interest when they were kids. It's probably unfair of him to think like that, though. Zeke and Eren have a very different relationship compared to what Porco and Marcel have.

"Eren, do you plan on shaping your entire life around Zeke?" Porco asks.

He shouldn't have said anything. That's all he can think at the sight of hurt on Eren's face. Damn it.

"Forget it. I'm hungry. You still up for cooking me a meal?"

It's hesitant, but Eren gives him a small smile. Porco decides that it's enough for now.

*

"No, no, no. Don't get that. Look. It has holes in the leaves," Eren says, taking the lettuce out of Porco's hands.

"They all have holes," Porco protests. "I can't do something about that!"

Eren frowns as he glares at the lettuces. "Damn. They really do. I guess this is the problem of shopping so late. The food is in bad condition. Oh, did Marcel get back to you about what else you guys have in the cabinets?"

A quick check on his phone reveals three photos from Marcel. The first shows a stack of what looks to be cup noodles and two boxes of off-brand cereal. Porco forgot that they had those. The second photo is of canned fruits and corns. He can't remember when they bought those. Did they even buy them or was it a gift? The last photo is of bunch of candy. These Porco bought at the beginning of the semester and forgot about.

"Out of all of those, the only thing I remember buying is the candy," Porco admits as he lets Eren look through the photo.

"Jeesh, you guys really don't cook, huh?" Eren mumbles. He stares at the photos for a second longer before nodding. "Then let's make some stir-fry noodles."

"You don't mean with the cup noodles, do you? Is that even going to taste okay?" Porco wonders as he accepts his phone back.

Eren smirks smugly at him. "Just watch the pro at work."

*

If Porco drove a reasonable car and not a motorcycle, it would probably be easier to drive home with the groceries and Eren. But it's a bit too late to think about that now.

"Okay, hold tightly," Porco tells Eren.

They put the food in their bags so apart from Porco crashing and the two of them losing their bags or something, they shouldn't be in danger of losing the food as he drives.

Eren gives him a worried look when Porco says that though. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Only when I first started driving this. I'm a pro at it now, so don't worry."

"So if you're a pro at it," Eren says slowly as he settles into his seat behind Porco, "could you be the getaway driver for a bank robbery?"

"Why the hell is that the first thing you think of?!" Porco exclaims.

Eren laughs and wraps his arms around Porco's middle. "You don't think that's hot? Rob a bank together, get away on a motorcycle, and fuck?"

"Not while driving. That's a hazard."

"Well, color me surprised. You're a stickler for the rule?"

Porco scowls and turns on the engine. "I paid a lot of money for this baby and worked super hard to get my license to drive it. Ain't going to lose it over trying to make a hot fantasy come true."

"So you think it's hot?"

What's this guy trying to get at?

Porco glances back and is greeted with Eren's mischievous grin. Is it just Porco or is it suddenly hard to breath? He feels his cheeks heat up as he forces himself to look forward.

"W-we can try it later. F-fucking on a bike, I mean. W-when I'm not driving."

He feels lightheaded at the sound of Eren's laughter by his ears.

*

Marcel looks excitedly at them and then at the food. There's a bounce in his steps as he follows them into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that we don't have any apron," Marcel says, looking way too happy about the food to sound properly apologetic. "B-but we promise to help in any way you want! Feel free to order us around."

"Set up the table and wait patiently for me to finish, okay?"

Seeing that Eren is more than satisfied with getting to work, the two brothers awkwardly sit down at the table. Porco waits a few seconds before pulling out his sketchbook. He might as well as use this time wisely.

"Are you sketching Eren? You are, aren't you?" Marcel leans over uncomfortably close to see the sketchbook.

"Can you not?"

"I want to see! I want to see!"

Porco groans. "You're such a kid!"

"Pfft! I'd think you were the older one, Porco," Eren laughs.

R-right. He's cooking in the same room as them. He can hear what they're saying. Porco feels his cheeks heat up.

"S-so what... what do you like cooking the most?" Porco asks him in hopes of changing the conversation.

Marcel gives Porco an accusing look when Porco puts his sketchbook away. But his attention immediately goes to Eren afterwards.

"Lasagna. It's Zeke's favorite. And the one time I made for him, he was super happy."

"The one time?" Marcel asks. "It's his favorite but you only made it once?"

Eren makes a face. "Only once for him. I made it a bunch of times, but... Once I learned that it was his favorite, it made me super self-conscious to feed him something that might be subpar. So I figured it'd be better if I don't bother."

Zeke again, huh?

"But if you never cooked that for him afterwards, wouldn't he think that you are purposefully avoiding making his favorite?" Marcel points out.

The way Eren blushes as he pouts is adorable.

"I don't want him to like me!" Eren insists.

Porco bets that insistence is part of the charm of what Zeke likes, though. And from the way Marcel laughs easy and keeps the conversation going, Porco has no doubts that that's part of what Marcel likes, too.

A way to help Eren get over Zeke.

Does such a thing exist?

*

"This is good."

Porco can't bring himself to say anything. He's too busy stuffing his face full of food. The only reason he pauses for a second is to see Eren laugh at Marcel's remark.

"Of course, it's good! You guys are starving."

Even if they weren't starving, Porco is certain it would still taste delicious. He would have told this to Eren, too. But as he's said, he is a bit busy eating.

There's a soft smile on Eren's face as he watches the two of them eat for a bit longer. Then with a gentle laugh, he eats.

*

"I'll go ahead and clean the dishes," Marcel volunteers. "After all, you made the food for us."

"Want to take a shower? I assume, you'll be staying the night?" Porco offers.

Eren nods. "T-that is okay with both of you, right?"

"Yup."

*

After Eren is Porco's turn. Once he finishes and comes out, he wishes that he took longer in there. He knows on some level that this is the reason why Eren is over, why Eren bothered to get to know Porco. But it seems he's a lot more naïve than he first thought he was.

He hears the soft moans, but he doesn't quite register it. He sees Eren and Marcel together, but it still doesn't click.

Eren is half on the counter and half being supported by Marcel. That there on the ground looks suspiciously like the pants he was wearing a while ago, and is that black underwear also his? Marcel isn't fully undressed. It's just his pants that are lowered. But he's pressed together against Eren with Eren's legs wrapped around him. Eren's hands are clutching to Marcel's shirt. His eyes are pressed closed, and his cheeks are flushed. Marcel kisses Eren's neck, quite possibly biting down from the way Eren moans. The two of them are moving in a rhythmic way that Porco doesn't want to acknowledge.

Damn it.

He so didn't need to see this.

Porco turns around to leaven when-

"Ahh... Zeke!"

He freezes in his tracks. That was Eren's voice. And he just called out for...?

Slowly, he turns to look and sees that Marcel has also frozen in place. Eren's eyes are still closed, so he doesn't seem to have realized that something's wrong just yet. But he must have eventually since Marcel isn't moving. He slowly opens his eyes to look at Marcel questioningly and seems to realize what he did at the sight of Marcel's expression.

"D-did I c-call for...?" Eren asks guiltily.

Marcel breaths out slowly. Then with a cheerful voice, he says, "Not a problem. We're here to work on that, after all. Don't worry, Eren. Porco and I will help."

There he goes, volunteering Porco without his consent again. Marcel turns and grins at Porco without any warmth. It's rare to see Marcel this shaken. Eren calling for Zeke bothered him that much?

"We'll help," Porco confirms.

*

Porco sits on the couch with his legs spread wide enough to allow for Eren to sit between. They're both naked, of course. This will be too complicated if they weren't. But there's something super embarrassing about sitting naked in front of your crush and-

Eren gives Porco's cock an experimental lick. Then he takes just the tip into his mouth. He wraps his left hand around the base of Porco's dick but doesn't move it. His right hand is placed tentatively on the inside of Porco's thigh. For just a second, green eyes flicker up to meet Porco's before Eren tongue slowly begins to circle the tip in his mouth.

Fuck. Fuck.

Porco's hands ball into fists, and that's really the only thing keeping him from bucking his hips. If he ever questioned his control before, he knows without a doubt now that he has it.

He wants Eren to take more of him in that mouth. He wants Eren to move his hand. This slow movement of Eren's tongue against just the tip is too little. This is cruel. Isn't this cruel? Please-

"Make sure to keep your eyes on Porco, Eren," Marcel says, smirking at Porco.

Right. They aren't alone.

Eren pulls back from Porco to glance back at Marcel. "And what are you going to do?"

Marcel clicks his tongue and motions for Eren to turn back around to focus on Porco. Then he dares to give Porco a wink like he's being some great wingman. Porco thanks and curses his brother in the same breath.

Because now Eren's green eyes are locked on him again.

"If it looks like I'm not paying attention, do what you need to do," Eren tells him seriously.

But what does that mean? How is Porco supposed to keep Eren's attention on him and only him?

It's too late to ask now, though.

Eren kisses the top of Porco's cock and languidly laps at the precum. Damn it. There he goes again, teasing just the tip. Would it kill him to please move his hand? M-maybe Porco could request it?

Porco tries to speak and finds his voice sealed by Eren sucking just the tip for a few seconds. Eren then kisses down the length of Porco's dick, releasing his left hand's hold as he does so. Then he peeks up at Porco through his lashes.

Unfair. This is so damned unfair. If Eren looks at him like that, of course, Porco would want to...

"P-please," Porco manages out finally.

Eren lets out a small puff of laughter. The close proximity to Porco's cock sends a shiver of pleasure straight to his stomach. Is Eren's plan to continue his little torture session? His mouth is back around the tip of Porco's dick again. Green eyes sparkle in mischief as they watch Porco's flushed face.

If Porco were to grab him by the hair and force him to take more, would that be too rough?

"Please what, Porco?" Eren asks around Porco's cock in his mouth.

This guy is so-

Neither Porco nor Eren is prepared for Marcel to move.

But he must have gotten bored watching. Or maybe he has been preparing this the entire time while both Porco and Eren were distracted? Whatever the case, Marcel rams himself inside of Eren in one fluid motion. The momentum pushes Eren forward. And Porco finds himself suddenly enveloped in Eren's warmth down to his base.

Control? Hah. Any thought of control flies out of Porco's head. The best he can do is to cover his mouth to muffle himself as he shoots his load down Eren's throat. His body shudders. He thinks his back might be rigid straight. Oh fuck. It feels so good to have Eren's mouth wrapped around his cock after being teased.

It's not until he's starting to come down from the high that he realizes exactly what happened. He turns his attention to Eren.

There's cum dripping from the corners of Eren's mouth. But he seems to be fine otherwise. Worriedly, Porco reaches over and cups Eren's cheek.

"H-hey, sorry. You okay?"

"Pfft! I can't believe you came from just that!" Marcel sniggers as he leisurely moves his hips.

Porco scowls at him. "Shut up! You're the dumbass that moved without warning!"

"Damn, that was thick," Eren says, smacking his lips.

He has released Porco's cock and is currently wiping his mouth. Does the fact that Marcel is fucking him not bother him? Or maybe it's because Marcel's going at a slow pace?

Wait no. Right now, Porco should be more focused on...

He wipes some cum that Eren missed with his thumb. Eren turns his lips to lick the thumb clean. Fuck. Just a bit, Porco feels sorely tempted to push his thumb inside of Eren's mouth.

"S-sorry about... erm..."

Eren kisses Porco's thumb then grins. "It's fine. Reiner does worse. But I'm rather shocked by how thick that was. Have you not masturbated recently?"

"S-something like that," Porco admits, feeling his cheeks burn. In his defense, though, he has been rather busy to do anything but projects and work.

"It's a waste that went so quickly down my throat. I wanted to taste it better... Do you think it'll taste like that again?"

Eren abandons Porco's hand and goes down for his cock. But before that-

"Wait, wait," Porco says.

Both Eren and Marcel stare at him.

"Let me stand."

*

Porco and Marcel stand facing each other with Eren between them in the living room. They moved furniture that might get in the way to the walls for the maximum amount of free space. Marcel has his hands on Eren's hips, keeping that same leisurely pace from before. Porco gets Eren's mouth.

He has permission from Eren to hold him by the hair. But he hasn't quite warmed up to the idea of it, even if he has enthusiastic permission to do so. For now, he leaves his right hand at the back of Eren's neck and the left on Eren's shoulder. Maybe if Eren doesn't stop teasing him like that, he'd give it a try.

Eren must have decided that the trick before was the key. He keeps his focus primarily on Porco's tip but occasionally also licks down the shaft and peeks up at Porco to check his reaction. Porco gets that he's trying to repeat what happened, but wouldn't it be better for both of them if they just do it normally?

Ah, damn it.

There's just one thing to do, isn't there?

Porco hesitantly moves his right hand from the back of Eren's neck up to the base of his head. Eren's hair is pretty soft. Porco always suspected that it might be when he was drawing Eren, but he never had a chance to check before this.

Right. He's getting distracted.

"Eren, take more of me in," Porco says.

When Eren takes in just the tip of Porco's cock in his mouth again, Porco pushes Eren's head forward with his hand. Eren doesn't resist. He closes his eyes and takes Porco all the way down to the base again. Fuck. Does he not have a gag reflex? Because Porco's pretty sure that's the back of Eren's throat his cock just brushed against.

Eren's body gives a small jerk, courtesy of Marcel picking up speed. His soft moans feel like a shockwave of pleasure against Porco's dick. And damn it. Porco can't do this.

He moves his left hand so that it's tangled in Eren's hair as well and tightens his grip of Eren's hair. It makes Eren snap his attention up to Porco's eyes. And damn. Isn't Eren way too excited by something as simple as hair pulling?

Fuck, that's hot.

"I need you to hold still, okay?" Porco says.

Eren gives a small sound of acknowledgement. Encouraged, Porco bucks his hips forward. It doesn't look like Eren's uncomfortable, so it should be fine for Porco to keep going, right? He finds himself a steady rhythm. With his hands gripping Eren's hair, he fucks Eren's mouth as his brother fucks Eren's ass.

Jeesh, that's vulgar.

But the way Eren's body jerks with pleasure suggests that they're doing just fine. The way Eren moans around Porco's cock lets him know that this is all good. The way Eren's eyes...

That's no good. Eren isn't supposed to have his eyes closed.

Porco gives a sharp tug on Eren's hair, earning himself a long moan. And yes, that's very lovely. But that's not what Porco was aiming for. He releases his hold on Eren's hair and is immediately greeted with alert green eyes.

"Eyes on me," Porco reminds him.

Eren lets out a small sound that Porco can't quite tell. But those green eyes are locked onto Porco, so that should be an affirmative, right? It should be fine for Porco grab Eren's hair again?

That seems to be the correct thing to do. Eren moves his own hands to grip Porco's wrist as if to prevent him from letting go. How insistent. Should Porco find this as charming as he does? Porco tightens his hold and thrusts his hips in earnest.

Eren's mouth is hot. Hot and wet as it sucks Porco in. Faintly, he wonders if he should be timing this with Marcel so that Eren could enjoy getting thrusted at the same time from both ends. But thinking right now is too much for him.

It feels good. It feels so damned good.

He can feel himself get closer to release. He's lost all sense of keeping a rhythm or a steady pace. His movements are frantic. That ragged breathing is probably coming from him.

God, it's taking everything he has to not shut his eyes close and lose himself to the pleasure.

That's probably why Marcel told Porco to take the front. He knew how hard it is to keep your eyes open, especially when you're about to lose your mind because damn, Eren's mouth is heaven. And Porco is knocking on that door while forcing himself to keep his focus on Eren's pleasure-fogged eyes.

Eren moves his hands to grab Porco's hips. Is that a plea to not thrust so much? But Porco's so close. He's almost there. He can feel it. If he were to thrust a few more times, he's certain he'll cum. Can't Eren please let Porco have this much?

Just this much?

As if understanding Porco's silent plea, Eren begins to suck earnestly. And it turns out that's all Porco needed.

He feels the explosion of pleasure as he hits his climax. His vision goes white. His back arcs back. His body shivers as he releases everything into Eren's mouth. For just a second, his knees buckle. But he manages to keep himself from falling over completely.

Did it take a few seconds? Or maybe a minute?

Porco isn't sure. But by the time he's aware of his surroundings, he realizes his eyes are closed. When he opens them, he's greeted by the sight of Eren thoroughly cleaning his cock before releasing with a grin.

"Yup, still thick," Eren purrs proudly.

The grin doesn't last long.

Marcel must be close to cumming himself. He's pounding hard into Eren from behind. With Porco no longer providing a good support for Eren, Eren topples forward while begging for more. Porco tries to catch him and somehow ends up face first into the ground with Eren landing on his back. When Porco reorients himself, he gets a good eyeful of Eren's own dick, leaking with cum. Marcel didn't even have the good graces to jerk Eren off, that bastard.

Eren whimpers against Porco's back. His breathing hitches as he clutches tightly to Porco. With their proximity this close, Porco feels rather than sees Eren's body tense.

Watching Eren cum is a sight Porco wishes he can capture on video. It's quite exquisite.

Eren's body shivers in waves that matches with the timing of his cums. His breathing is strained and weaved with soft vocalizations that doesn't seem to be words. For a second, it looks like his legs will give out. But Marcel wraps his arms around Eren and pulls him upright without pulling out.

"You did well, Eren," Marcel praises while kissing Eren's neck. "That felt amazing. How are you holding up?"

"W-wait, give me a second before you start thrusting again," Eren says. But he's also moving his hips along with Marcel, clearly no intention of taking a break.

Porco stares at the two of them for a second longer before it finally clicks.

"W-wait a minute!"

Marcel dares to look at Porco like he's some dirty trash. "Uh... Why don't you clean up this area here? I'm going to take my bath."

Bath? Like hell he is when he's that enthusiastically buried deep inside Eren!

"Leave Eren here," Porco growls.

"I-I should help clean," Eren agrees but makes no move to stop Marcel.

These two are just going to keep doing this, aren't they? Well, if they think they're going to exclude Porco, then they've got another thing coming.

Porco kneels before Eren's cock, glaring up at Eren and Marcel defiantly. Then, as Eren did for him, he takes just the tip of the dick in his mouth and sucks. He feels Eren shudder.

Heh. Revenge is rather sweet, isn't it? Porco is going to tease just the tip. Let's see how Eren likes it.

"J-just like that... Nngh!"

Is Eren out of breath and stuttering because of Porco's teasing or because of Marcel's thrusts? It's rather frustrating that Porco doesn't know the answer to that.

But he supposes he can help Eren if he were to...

He takes as much of Eren's cock as he can in his mouth. Unlike Eren who didn't seem to have a gag reflex, there's only so much that Porco can take. He figures he won't overexert himself like this. And instead, he'll use his hands to compensate for what his mouth can't cover. With his left hand, he cups Eren's balls. And with his right, he grabs the base of Eren's dick firmly.

Eren's eyes are closed.

Porco takes Eren's cock out of his mouth and instead lets his right hand slowly move towards where his mouth was.

"Your eyes should be on me, Eren," Porco reminds him.

It's clearly an effort to keep his eyes open, but Eren does as Porco asks. Then it's only right that Porco puts in just as much effort to make sure Eren feels good.

He redoubles his effort to pump Eren's cock. He leaves his mouth at the tip, sucking and lapping away at any sign of cum. And the part that's making his own dick stand at attention is most definitely the teary green eyes looking at him.

Marcel grabs Eren by the right thigh and lifts that leg up. It must give him better access, but it also makes Eren unstable in terms of standing. Every thrust Marcel makes pushes Eren forward into Porco's mouth. If Porco didn't have a firmer grip, he's sure he'd be choking on Eren's cock.

"P-please...!"

Was that directed at Porco or at Marcel? Does it even matter?

Porco takes more of Eren in his mouth as he dares while his hand moves faster in time with Eren's frantic thrusts. Eren's cock twitches, the only warning Porco gets before Eren releases. Because Eren made it look so easy to drink all the cum, Porco thought he'd be able to do it, too. But the amount was a lot more than he prepared himself for, and he finds a good portion of it on his face and on the ground.

"S-sorry!" Eren tells him once he must have come down from his high. "I should've-"

His voice takes on a high pitch squeak, and his entire body goes rigid. From the way Marcel's body shakes, Porco assumes his brother just came. Marcel looks to be biting rather hard down on Eren's shoulder as he slowly lowers Eren's leg down. Is he trying to leave hickeys?

Porco gives the two a few seconds to return to their senses. Then he grins at his brother.

"Marce, why don't you go and take that bath you so desperately need? I'm going to help Eren clean up."

To be honest, Porco thought Marcel would be annoyed by that. But his brother surprises him with a friendly smile.

"Alright. I'll go do just that. Eren, go easy on my brother, won't you? He's not very athletic, so he won't be able to keep up with you."

Never mind. Marcel is pretty annoyed with him, huh?

Porco sticks his tongue out at his brother.

Eren waits until Marcel has left before turning to Porco with a grin. "So what kind of cleaning were you thinking?"

"What about we start with your ass?"

*

Marcel is a freak.

That's what Porco decides as he eyes the sheer amount of bite marks all over Eren's lower half. And yeah, Marcel always writes his name on his things, but Porco thought that had more to do with growing up with a brother that liked to take things and use it without much thought. Turns out, no. Marcel's just freakily possessive. The years of Marcel getting mad at Porco using his things are because Marcel's the weird one. Porco has no blame at all.

"Hey, focus on me," Eren says, wrapping his arms around Porco's shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss.

Their roles have flipped, it seems.

Porco times his thrust with the kiss, earning himself a long, muffled moan. Eren rolls his hips to match Porco's pace. Their left hands are entwined while Porco's right hand is wrapped around Eren's cock, working hard to keep time with their movements. Every time Porco moves in, Eren tightens just a bit before letting Porco slide out. It's frankly driving Porco crazy. If he hadn't already cummed twice before, he's certain he would've when Eren first did it.

Since Marcel left his marks all over Eren's lower half and his neck and shoulder areas (Jeesh, he worked fast), Porco decides Eren's chest will be his. He breaks their kiss and goes for Eren's nipple.

It'll be nice to see Eren littered with their marks. Even better if Eren displays them for the world to see.

Ah. That's why Marcel left so many, isn't it?

Just a bit, Porco feels like he understands his brother better.

*

Over Marcel's protests, Eren opts to sleep on Porco's bed. Porco plays it cool like he's just glad Eren didn't pick the couch to sleep on. But he's more than exuberant for being chosen.

"You comfortable?" Porco asks.

Eren snuggles close so that they're sharing the same pillow. It's insane how cute he looks, tucked under the same blanket as Porco. Porco won't complain at all if this became the norm for them.

"Comfy," Eren assures him. "You good there?"

"Yup."

Eren giggles. "It feels like we're having a sleepover."

"I mean, we are," Porco points out.

"Since we are, let's tell each other our deepest, darkest secrets."

What kind of sleepovers did Eren have when he was a kid? It sounds way more exciting than the sleepover camps Porco went to.

"When I was eleven, Marcel got a baseball signed by some big name. Well, I was a shitty kid back then... er... Marcel'll probably say that I still am. But anyways, I decided that I didn't like how happy it made Marcel so I decided to ruin it, right? But I knew he'd know I did it if I scribbled on it. So I dropped it in paint."

Eren's eyes go wide in disbelief, but there's a sparkle of mischief as he sniggers. "You didn't!"

"Marcel didn't speak to me for a week. So worth it."

There's nothing sweeter than the sound of Eren's laughter. Porco can't help but to grin.

"C'mon, what about you?" Porco asks. "I bet you have some funny stories."

Eren feigns an innocent look. "Who? Me? No! I'm a model student and son. You'll never see anyone more upright than me! ... Well, except for this one time... There's this guy name Jean on my team. Asshole of a guy. I knew him since high school, and he's gotten a lot better since then. But he's still an ass. And this one time, he was being super annoying, so I tied his shoelaces together when he wasn't looking!"

"Pfft! Wait, wait! That's it? C'mon, you must have done something worse than that!"

There's a pout on Eren's face as he tries to think about one such instance. His eyes light up. He turns to Porco with a grin on his face, looking almost ready to burst into giggles.

"Zeke can't handle spicy foods, right? This one time, I made his dish suuuuuper spicy!"

Oh god, that's so cute. Porco covers his face to hide his blush. That's what Eren finds to be a dark secret? Cute. Way too cute.

"W-what? Why are you covering your face? Porco?" Eren asks.

He reaches over and grabs Porco's hands and tries to pry them away. Porco allows Eren to do so. In that split second, he leans forward and pecks Eren's lips. He grins at the pout on Eren's face.

"You're just so cute I had to," Porco reasons.

Eren laughs. "You're so cheesy!"

They settle in a comfortable silence for a beat. Then Eren turns to Porco with an uneasy look.

"Hey er... are you... t-that is... Are you okay with all of this? I feel like Marcel kind of tossed you into it. And... I can't imagine it's pleasant to know about my... er... crush on Zeke."

This is why Eren chose Porco today, isn't it? Because this bothered him.

"It's a bit late to ask me that after we've fucked, isn't it?" Porco can't help but to say.

Eren flushes. "Shut up and answer me."

His first and immediate reaction is to reassure Eren that this doesn't bother him. In fact, it's actually rather close to a dream come true with Porco having a crush on Eren and all that. But before he can act on that instinct, he recalls Marcel's words.

_"It's because Reiner never thought to make sure their relationship was equal."_

Eren is asking that right now because he perceives their relationship to be unequal. He probably believes that Porco was dragged into this (which admittedly he was). It probably never occurred to him that Porco likes him. To be honest, Porco isn't sure if Eren would believe him if he were to say that out loud. If the situations was reversed, Porco knows he won't.

"You know, every art major has to submit three art pieces every semester for a gallery of sorts," Porco begins.

The look on Eren's face says that he doesn't quite get where Porco is going with this, but he doesn't immediately shut it down.

"Can you model for me?"

A second pauses in silence. And another. And-

"Is... it okay that it's me?"

Porco schools his expression to be as serious as he can. "It can only be you. Your abs are perfect."

"My abs are...? Pfft! Hahahaha! Okay! I'll model for you. In return, help me with my feelings for Zeke."

Eren looks more at ease now as he giggles. Porco feels himself relaxing at the sight. That's good. He feels like he avoided a potential bad end just now.

"In fact, as long as you model for me, I don't mind keep helping you even past this semester," Porco says with a grin. "Your body's completely my type."

"Haha! You only want me for my body!"

Eren moves closer so that their noses brush. Porco takes that as invitation to wrap his arms around Eren's waist.

After a second's hesitation, Porco presses a soft kiss on Eren's forehead.

"Sleep well."

"You too," Eren says softly.

As he's drifting to sleep, Porco thinks he hears a soft "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a loud yawn, Porco drowsily makes his way out of his room come morning.
> 
> That smell.
> 
> Is... someone making breakfast? It can't be Marcel. And he doesn't think their mom said she'd come over. So...
> 
> Right.
> 
> Eren.
> 
> He rushes into the kitchen to see an honest to goodness breakfast set up on the table. It's not like he's someone who is easily moved to tears or anything. But something about seeing food (real, homemade, edible food!) on the table of his own kitchen makes him tear up.
> 
> "Er... A-are you alright?" Eren asks, giving Porco a weirded out look.
> 
> "There's breakfast," is all Porco manages out.
> 
> Eren gives him a patient smile. "You can eat it, too."
> 
> Porco has downed his third bowl when Marcel walks into the kitchen. Marcel, just as Porco did, freezes at the sight of the food. And... wow, no wonder Eren looked so weirded out. It is pretty freaky seeing a grown man tear up at the sight of food on the table.
> 
> "Why are both of you like this?" Eren sighs.
> 
> Marcel gets down on one knee and takes Eren's hand. "Please move in with us! You don't have to worry about rent or bills or anything. But please, please, please, cook for us. If I can have even one meal like this every day, I think I could die happy."
> 
> "Please have higher standards," Eren tells him.
> 
> "I would also really love that," Porco adds.
> 
> Eren stares at the two of them in disbelief. "It's just leftovers!"
> 
> "No," Marcel says vehemently as he shakes his head. "It's delicious homemade food."
> 
> It's clear that their combined pitiful stares are getting to Eren. With a blush on his face that's much too cute, Eren finally looks away from them.
> 
> "I-I'll think about it! So shut up and eat!"


	4. Between Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this was supposed to be a Bertolt x Eren & Reiner x Eren story? And then the Galliard brothers suddenly jumped in and Bertolt disappeared? Haha. I'm cursed to never write an actual BertEreRei.
> 
> Also, not sure if this actually counts as phone sex, but it's the closest description I've got.
> 
> Warning: Explicit Reiner x Eren. Explicit Porco x Eren. Explicit Marcel x Eren. Explicit imagined Zeke x Eren. One-sided Eren -> Zeke. Incest. Light bondage. Phone sex. Blowjob. Barebacking. Sex in public. Foul language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm telling you that you really don't have to do this," Eren says in hopes that it'll discourage the three of them.
> 
> "Nonsense!" Marcel laughs. "I'm a by-the-book orthodox guy, you know!"
> 
> "Marce, Narcissus called. He'd like for you to return his ego," Porco says with a snide smirk.
> 
> "Hush you! You just don't understand the value of being a good roommate!"
> 
> Reiner gently bumps into Eren and gives him a small smile. "For what it's worth, I think your folks will appreciate this."
> 
> Logically speaking, Eren understands that Reiner is right. But he has this really bad feeling about letting his family meet Marcel (Well, Zeke already met him, but that's not the point).
> 
> "Can you guys all promise me that you'll behave?" Eren asks.
> 
> "Of course!"
> 
> *
> 
> "Hello, Mother and Father! I am here to ask for Eren's hand!" Marcel announces without any sign of shame once introductions have been concluded.
> 
> "We," Porco corrects him. Then he pauses for a second before quickly adding, "W-we're here to ask for his hand to be our roommate, sir and ma'am. Please don't look so alarmed. U-unless you want to give us your blessings for more. I won't complain."
> 
> "Of course, we have every intention of treasuring him and protecting him," Reiner says.
> 
> Eren covers his blushing face with his hands. "You promised you wouldn't be like this!"

Reiner kisses Eren slowly, letting each second pass by them without concern. His hands massage Eren's jean-covered ass. Even without verbally saying what he wants, Eren knows exactly what Reiner's aim is.

But unfortunately for Reiner, Eren has zero plans on limping while unpacking.

"We shouldn't keep the others waiting," Eren reminds him the minute they break their kiss.

Reiner immediately silences him by kissing him again. Then he pulls Eren in until they're flushed against each other, grinding slowly with the clear aim of changing Eren's mind. And yes, Eren's jeans are getting uncomfortably tight. But he has zero plans on changing his mind just because Reiner got petty.

Eren puts his hands on Reiner's chest and pushes until Reiner finally releases him from their kiss.

"Reiner, we should help unpack."

That puppy dog look, no matter how cute, isn't going to work. Eren keeps his expression as stern as he can.

"But Eren," Reiner whines. "It's our new place. Don't you want to start living here properly?"

"How does sex sound 'proper?'" Eren complains.

Reiner dares to look seriously. "I promised your family that I will take _very good_ care of you. So it's only right that I-"

"Fuck me raw?"

Not even a sign of a blush, huh? How shameless.

"If that's what it takes," Reiner declares, "then I must do it."

Eren tries really hard to keep a straight face but ends up failing. He bursts out laughing. Reiner beams at the sight and rubs his nose against Eren's.

"See? You like the thought, too."

"Aren't you being cute today?" Eren teases with a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm always this cute," Reiner protests.

Well, there shouldn't be any issue with indulging-

"Hey you two, we still have shit to do," Porco reminds them with a scowl. "Why not help out a bit before Marcel realizes you're gone?"

R-right.

Eren pats Reiner's shoulder. "C'mon, Reiner. Next time, okay?"

Reiner deflates but doesn't verbally protest. Porco rolls his eyes at them. Then he points at the door.

"C'mon, get to work."

*

The one to suggest moving in was Marcel. Sure, Eren was looking for a place and saving money with odd jobs (like modeling for class) so he could move out, but he felt guilty at the thought of taking over Marcel's and Porco's place. He didn't mind coming over to cook them a meal now and then, though. Reiner, however, was completely against it.

And after a rather uneasy year of bickering and headaches in terms of figuring out everyone's schedules, they finally (reluctantly) agreed on this.

They'd give this "living together" thing a try.

Since both Reiner and Marcel have pro baseball player paychecks (Granted, Reiner hasn't made it to the first string, so his pay isn't as big), Porco and Eren divided the chores between the two of them in return for not paying as big portion of the bills (they're all still paying parts of it, of course. Eren doesn't feel right otherwise, even though Porco groaned and begged to not do that).

So they ended up with this house in the suburbs after a lot of searching. Who knew it was this complicated to own property?

Porco chose the biggest room upstairs with the most amount of windows for ventilation to be his make-shift art studio. And only because they begged him to, finally picked the room next to it to be his separate bedroom ("But I've always used my room as my studio. This is weird."). Both Marcel's and Reiner's rooms are up there, too.

Eren's room is on the first floor with the kitchen, the living room, and the laundry room. It was the only arrangement that all the guys could agree on ("I am not leaving Eren alone with you upstairs!" - "Well, you're not allowed to be alone with Eren either!"). The basement is supposed to be a mini workout center, but they're still figuring out how best to set it up ("It's weird to be spending so much money." - "But at least it should be a single purchase that lasts us a long while.").

*

"Now that we're moving in, it feels less surreal than before," Marcel remarks lightly as he pauses to stretch.

The most amount of furniture and heavy items are from the Galliard brothers, since they've been living on their own for so long. Reiner, due to his living situation for the last few years, only has a bag of clothes, a box of personal objects (like books and dumbbells), and a lamp. Eren also has a few, too. His bed, bookshelf, and dresser with his clothes in it are all things he decided to bring over from his previous home. It seemed better than to buy something completely new. His mom wasn't too happy with it, though. She said it felt too final, like Eren was never coming back. It didn't bother Eren that much at the time, but standing here in front of this new house, he feels doubt creeping in. 

"I'm stating to feel nervous again," Eren admits.

Marcel chuckles. "Yeah, I hear you! But I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Because you'll be cooking for us! So we won't have to worry about going hungry. And since I got the bills, even without Reiner, we won't be evicted for bill-related reasons. See? We'll be fine."

It's such simple logic that Eren can't help but to laugh. "I somehow think we have more to worry about than just that!"

"Then we'll tackle them when they come together," Marcel says lightly.

"Surprisingly, you can be quite reassuring!"

As expected, Marcel's expression freezes. "E-Eren, you don't mean that. I'm always reassuring!"

"Hm.... I wonder," Eren teases.

Marcel snakes an arm around Eren's waist and pulls him in until their chests are touching. Their noses brush. Eren prepares himself to be kissed, but it looks like Marcel isn't ready for that just yet.

"Shall I show you just how reassuring I can be?" Marcel asks, his voice a low purr.

"Hey you two, if you have time for that, you have time to help out," Porco interrupts.

Eren groans and pouts at Porco. "Are you just following me around to tell me to work?"

"Then maybe you should stop goofing off," Porco says.

Marcel laughs lightly, but he doesn't move to release Eren. "Porco, you can't work without at least a ten minute break!"

"That doesn't look like you're about to take a 'break.'"

"Now that just depends on your definition," Marcel reasons. "Is sex 'work' to you, Porco?"

"Oh shut it, you smartass. Both of you, get to work."

*

"Yo," Porco greets by knocking on Eren's door.

"It's open," Eren tells him.

He pauses in rearranging his books to shoot Porco a grin when he comes in.

"We're thinking of ordering pizza for dinner to give you a break tonight. That okay with you?" Porco asks.

"Yum. Pizza. I don't want any topping on mine. But I bet Reiner wants meat."

Porco snorts. "When does he not? I was thinking one with plenty of meat and two cheese. Want anything extra?"

"Do they have any of those cute desserts? I want to try one."

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem. Oh, right. What do you want to drink? I was going to run to the grocery to pick us some beer. You okay with that or want something else?"

"Beer's fine. Oh! There's a bakery next to the grocery store! Let's get a cake," Eren suggests with a grin.

Porco makes a face. "Cake or dessert from the pizza place?"

Damn. They can't have both? On one hand, Eren gets that the purchase of the house and the move was a lot of money spent in one place. So it makes perfect sense that they should cut costs where they can for a bit, but it still feels sad that they have to. A cake doesn't cost that much, doesn't it? If so, he's willing to cover it himself.

"Alright. Fine." Porco steps close so that they're just a breath's distance apart. "Let's do this. We'll skip the cake this time, and in return, I'll make it up to you with something sweeter."

Eren grins at the offer. "How sweet? You know I have a horrible sweet tooth. If it's not good enough, I'll be very disappointed."

"When have I disappointed you?"

Porco's lips brush shyly against Eren's. He leaves their distance there, too far for an actual kiss but too close to not try to attempt one. If Eren wants to, he can easily close the distance.

But he doesn't feel like taking the bait.

Eren bites down on Porco's bottom lip and flutters his eyelashes. Heh. Didn't expect that, did you, Porco? If he thought that just because Eren likes sweets that he was going to be-

A loud knock on the door startles the two of them. They put a more respectable distance between the two of them in case the person on the others side of the door walks in.

"Hey! Porco! Eren! The pizza place says they can't make anything because their oven is broken. What do you guys want to get instead?" Marcel yells.

Porco groans. "Damn him."

"Isn't it revenge for earlier?" Eren asks, laughing.

"Ugh. Probably." With a sigh, Porco yells out, "We're coming out. Stop trying to break the door!"

*

"I mean, are we married to the idea of getting pizza? Or is anything else okay?" Reiner asks.

Eren opens his mouth to make his suggestion, but Porco shoots him down with a scowling, "We are not getting cake for dinner."

Tch.

"Why not decide on what taste good with beer?" Marcel suggests, probably to take the heat off of Eren. Eren gives him a grateful smile.

"If we're talking about what tastes the best with beer, it's obviously bur-"

"Fried chicken!" Eren says.

He pauses to stare at the shocked expression on Reiner's face. Burger? Really? For Eren, it has always been beer and fried chicken. He didn't realize Reiner had a different preference.

"W-we can get-"

"Looks like we're getting fried chicken!" Marcel decides for all of them, ignoring whatever Reiner might have said. He turns to Porco. "There was a small chicken shop in the shopping district. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I know which one you're talking about. Let's see if they have an online menu for us to pick from," Porco says.

*

"You sure you don't want one of us to go with you to pick everything up?" Eren asks.

"It'll be less of a headache to carry everything back if it's just me," Porco assures him. "Besides, you're still unpacking, right?"

"We could give you Reiner," Marcel suggests with a grin that says he already knows the answer to that.

Porco snorts. "My bike will break under that weight."

Eren doesn't think that Reiner is that heavy. But he knows that if he says something to defend Reiner, it'll be taken to mean war. Mentally apologizing to Reiner, Eren changes the topic.

"Think you can manage to pick up my cake?"

"For two seconds, think of something other than sweets!" Porco snaps.

Marcel offers Eren an apologetic smile. "That might be a bit much... Eren, let's get cake on a later time."

Well, if even Marcel is asking for that, then Eren loses his only chance at convincing Porco. That sucks. He thought for sure that Marcel would side with him. 

"Fine," Eren mumbles.

Porco taps Eren's chest and gives him a lopsided grin. "I'll make it up to you."

"It better be really sweet."

*

He feels more or less satisfied with where he put all of his things in his room. He thought it would take him longer, but it seems he actually didn't have much. It sounded like Reiner was fixing up the workout center downstairs so that they can start using it right away. And Marcel said he was going to set up internet and cable.

A knock on the door catches his attention.

"Come in," Eren yells.

Marcel opens the door with a grin. "How's unpacking? I'm done setting up everything, so I figured I'd come offer help."

"I'm pretty much done here, too. I figured I'll work on the kitchen next."

"Ah, good. I caught you just in time then."

That's the only warning Marcel gives before kissing Eren on the mouth. He pushes Eren backwards until Eren's legs hit his bed. Then he pulls back from the kiss.

"Can I tie you?" Marcel asks.

What is this guy planning on now?

"Only my hands," Eren decides. "And let me go immediately if I ask."

Marcel agrees. He takes off his shirt and helps Eren get comfortable on bed. Then he kisses Eren in earnest. Cold fingers sneaks under Eren's shirt, making Eren squeak and break their kiss.

"Your fingers are cold!" he exclaims.

"Warm them up for me."

Marcel dares to grin at Eren like he's innocent. He slowly moves his cold fingers up against Eren's skin under the shirt, hiking it up as he moves. His hands pause at Eren's nipples. Sure, his fingers aren't as cold when they first touched Eren, but they're still pretty cold. They tease Eren's nipples for a bit before Marcel finally takes the left nipple into his mouth.

His mouth is hot, especially compared to the fingers that was there few seconds ago. Marcel's tongue roll the left nipple leisurely while his right hand pinches the other one. Eren closes his eyes. And suddenly, it's not Marcel's mouth over his left nipple. It's-

"I'm going to tie you up now, okay?" Marcel says, snapping Eren out of his fantasy before he can get any further.

"Y-yeah. That's fine."

It's probably for the best that Marcel interrupted him, though. The last thing he needs is to accidentally call out for Zeke again. Of course, everyone takes it pretty badly when he does that, but Marcel gets horribly petty when it happens.

Marcel pushes the rest of Eren's shirt up and helps Eren takes his head out. Then he tangles up Eren's shirt around his hands so that he can't move them. So that's the plan. There's no rope, so they're going to make do with this. Eren likes this better, to be honest. It'll be easier to escape if it comes to that, not that he thinks Marcel won't keep his word.

Once Eren's hands have been secured, Marcel takes a second to pull out his phone. It baffles Eren enough to sit up.

"What are you-?"

"Yo, Porco! No, no. Don't hang up. Give me a sec..."

Marcel pushes Eren back down onto the bed, making sure to hold Eren's tied hands over his head. Then he wedges his phone between Eren's right ear and arm.

"Okay, Eren. Here's the deal. Everything we're doing, you're going to detail to Porco," Marcel declares.

"W-wait! I'm doing w-what?!"

"Eren?" Porco asks on the other line. "What's going on?"

That's what he'd like to know, too!

But Marcel doesn't even bother to answer them. He returns his attention back to Eren's nipple with a smug grin. Then he gives it a simple lick.

"C'mon, Eren. Tell Porco."

Eren gulps. Not fair, he thinks. Why is this guy always so...?

"H-hey Porco," Eren manages out. "I-I'm er... sorry. T-this is e-embarrassing... C-currently, I'm... I'm tied up."

Marcel pouts and bites down on Eren's nipple, glaring up at Eren.

Ugh. Fine. Fine.

"Tied up? What's that bastard planning now?" Porco demands over the phone.

Face flushed, Eren stammers, "H-he's... erm... M-Marcel c-currently has m-my nipple in his mouth."

He can feel Marcel snicker before he sucks. Marcel's eyes flicker upwards and meet Eren's, waiting.

"A-and now he's... s-sucking."

Marcel sems satisfied as he moves down from Eren's nipple to his stomach area. He leaves a trail of bites and light kisses, knowing exactly how Eren loves it. Eren's whimpers disappear behind a gasp of pleasure when Marcel dips his tongue into his belly button. Then Marcel pauses and waits with a teasing grin.

Right. Eren needs to tell Porco what's going on.

"M-Marcel's kissing a-and b-biting all over. It feels... r-really good."

There's a strange sound on the other line. It's nothing humane. Or at least Eren doesn't think so. So what's that sound?

"H-hey, Porco? You still there?"

There's a small shudder of a breath and a soft, "You guys are the worst."

It takes Eren a second to put together the strange sound.

"Are you in the bathroom?" Eren asks.

"What? You seriously didn't think I'd let you two tourment me while I'm in line, did you?"

To be honest, Eren didn't think that far ahead. But that makes perfect sense now. Marcel was pretty thoughtless to call Porco, who's picking up their food. But his pride probably prevented him from dialing Reiner.

Marcel unbuttons Eren's jean and pulls it off. And without waiting for Eren to tell Porco this time, he takes Eren's cock through his boxers into his mouth and sucks. Eren can't stop himself in time. He yelps. Even without looking, he can feel Marcel's smug grin.

"What? What happened now?" Porco asks.

"M-my pants are off. A-and Marcel is s-sucking me through my underwear," Eren says.

"Jeesh, you need to learn how to talk sexier."

Eren's words of protest gets cut off by his own moan. Marcel is enthusastically bobbing his head up and down, taking in Eren's covered cock in his mouth. It's crazy how something like being sucked through cloth can make a regular blowjob feel so different. Is it because of the texture? Or-

"M-Marcel, I don't w-want cum on my clothes," Eren stammers.

Those words actually make Marcel pause. He stares blankly at Eren for a bit before giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I should've checked that with you first."

With surprising sweetness, Marcel carefully takes Eren's boxers off. He kisses the top of Eren's dick first and then makes his way down the shaft to the base. With one hand wrapped firmly around the base, Marcel looks to Eren with a sweet smile.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Eren?"

Forget...? Oh right. Porco.

"I-I'm completely naked," Eren informs him over the phone. "A-and... Marcel's mouth feels really good."

"Which is better, mine or his?" comes the immediate response.

"H-huh? B-better? Erm... p-probably-"

Marcel takes Eren fully into his mouth. He moves his hands to hold Eren's hips down to prevent unwanted movements. With his eyes kept locked on Eren, Marcel bobs his head up and down.

Eren feels his mouth dry up. He can't think properly. It's not just the matter of Marcel's mouth, but the maintained eye contact is what's making Eren's mind go blank.

"T-that feels... so good. M-Marcel... nnmnh."

He tugs at his hands to grab Marcel and recalls belatedly that his hands are tied. His shirt is starting to strain from how much he's already mindlessly pulled. If he doesn't want it to rip, he's going to have to relax. But how can he do that when Marcel is so lovingly sucking him?

"M-Marce, I'm close," Eren whispers.

A shudder runs through his body as he comes. If Marcel isn't gripping his hips, he knows that he would've bucked. Not that it matters much. Marcel pulls back without bothering to swallow everything. And before Eren finishes, Marcel moves to claim his lips, pushing what little bit of cum he took into Eren's mouth with his tongue.

They stay with their lips locked for even after Eren has finished.

"H-hello? Eren? What's going on that side?" Porco asks.

Marcel gives Eren a soothing smile and takes the phone back. "Yo, Porco! Make sure not to forget anything in our order!"

Hanging up, he turns back to Eren while placing his phone down on Eren's desk.

"Round two."

*

"Now I have to make the bed again," Eren complains once they've cleaned themselves with Eren's bedsheets.

Marcel dares to laugh and press a light kiss on Eren's cheek. "Don't be like that. I'll run the laundry for you. You said you wanted to check on the kitchen meanwhile, right? And if the laundry doesn't finish before time to sleep, then you can always spend the night with me!"

"How devious of you."

"What can I say? I've never been good at sharing." Marcel kisses Eren's temple. "Can I dress you?"

"If you're going to give me your shirt as the only thing to wear, then no."

Marcel sighs dramatically. "You wound me so! Although you'd look the best in just my shirt, I wouldn't make you only wear my shirt where the others could see."

"So that means if it's something that no one can typically see, it's fine?" Eren deciphers.

"If you read me so perfectly like that, I'm going to end up looking lame when I do my reveal!"

Pfft. What does that even mean? Eren loses the chance to tease Marcel by deadpanning due to a giggle that escapes his mouth.

"And now you're laughing at me!" Marcel whines.

He gives Eren the most pathetic puppy look he can manage. It makes Eren burst out laughing.

"Sorry!" He says between his laughter. "As an apology, I'll let you dress me without any complaints. Come on, Marce. Show me your best fashion sense."

With an excited grin, Marcel quickly looks through Eren's dresser. He pulls out a normal gray sweatpants and makes his way back to Eren.

"Really? That?" Eren can't help but to ask with a rasied brow.

Marcel clicks his tongue and gives Eren a look. Figuring it won't hurt, Eren decides to play along.

"Alright. How do you want me?"

"Give me your legs," Marcel says.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Eren holds his legs out for Marcel. Marcel first takes Eren's left leg. He presses a light kiss on the tips of Eren's toes. Then he moves up to the top of Eren's foot. With a soft smile, he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses up to Eren's knees and then up his thighs and up until he gets to Eren's stomach. Then he repeats the process for Eren's right leg. Once that's finished, he finally takes the sweatpants and-

"You want me to go commando?" Eren asks, amused.

Marcel nods seriously. "I told you it'd look lame because you already pointed it out!"

No, Eren is pretty sure "lame" isn't the word he's looking for.

"Well, I'm fine with it," Eren decides. "Go ahead, Marce."

Marcel puts Eren's legs through the sweatpants. Then he helps Eren stand up so that he can pull it all the way up. He holds out his hand for Eren's once that's finished. Amused, Eren places his left hand there.

Just as before, Marcel begins his kisses at the tips of Eren's fingers. Then he moves up to Eren's hand, up to the crook of his elbow, and up until he reaches the shoulder. From there, he makes his way towards Eren's collar bone then goes downwards towards Eren's stomach. He then straightens and asks for Eren's right hand. He starts the same with the fingertips. But this time, when he reaches Eren's shoulder, he goes to kiss a line down Eren's back.

He helps Eren put the shirt on afterwards. Eren goes ahead and rewards Marcel with a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for indulging me," Marcel says softly. He rubs his nose affectionately against Eren's. "Now that you're dressed, though, I have the urge to undress you again."

"Don't be silly. It's my turn to dress you."

Marcel perks up at that. "Oh? I would love it if you did. Want to grab my clothes or are you going to dress me in yours?"

"I have some of your stuff," Eren assures him.

And this, of course, is time for revenge. It was something from a few months ago, so Eren isn't sure if Marcel remembers. But there was a very short shorts that Marcel got for Eren to wear with the Warriors team logo on the butt. Eren figures now is a good time as any to make Marcel wear it.

To his utter delight, Marcel's eyes light up when he sees the shorts. He grins widely.

"I didn't realize you kept it!"

"Well, it would be a terrible waste to not use it now," Eren says lightly.

"Aw, if I knew you had it, I'd make you wear it. What a shame..." Marcel pauses. "Wait. You want me to wear it?"

Eren holds up the shorts and grins.

*

"Like what you see?" Marcel purrs once Eren finishes.

"Nah. I don't like it at all," Eren decides. He grabs the shirt that Marcel has on and tugs it off. "There. Much better!"

"You're more devious than all of us combined," Marcel complains. But the grin on his face seems to say that he doesn't mind.

Eren pouts and hands the shirt back to Marcel. "You can put it back on if you want. But remember that I think you look best like this."

As Eren guessed, Marcel laughs. He takes the shirt but doesn't put it back on.

Eren takes it as his victory.

*

"I'll check up on Reiner after I put this in the wash," Marcel tells him.

It seems odd for Marcel of all people to suggest that, especially given Marcel's typical disdain for Reiner. But then Eren realizes that Marcel is probably worried about Reiner fucking up setting up the workout center downstairs. Is it really that hard to trust someone who might become a teammate in the future? Then again, as two catchers, they would never share the field at the same time.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Eren says.

"Once Porco gets here, call us up!"

*

To be completely honest, Eren forgot.

The phone call he and Marcel made to Porco was ages ago. And he got caught up in putting all the tools in the cabinets (they've already put the perishables in the fridge, of course) that he didn't think twice when the doorbell rang.

"Yo, Porco! Thanks for-"

Porco's left hand grips the back of Eren's neck. Using that as leverage, Porco pulls Eren into a bruising kiss. He comes inside, dropping the bag of their orders on the ground without a second thought. Then he closes the door and pushes Eren against it, never breaking their kiss once.

They only part ways to gasp for air.

"Let me have you," Porco says. "Let me have all of you."

Their lips meet again. Porco wastes no time to demand Eren's mouth to open. The second Eren complies, Porco devours him. While their mouths are occupied, Porco's hands tug down Eren's sweatpants. His hands slide down to squeeze Eren's ass and-

Porco pulls back from the kiss, looking baffled. "You're not wearing any underwear?"

"W-why are you so shocked? Isn't it better like this?" Eren demands, feeling himself flush.

"I-I mean... yeah. I guess? I just..."

Porco dares to trail off and stare openly.

Eren feels his blush deepen. "You've seen it a hundred times before! Why are you like this?!"

"No, I mean... I mean yeah. I just... uh... didn't think you guys would be considerate of me."

Eren doubts that Marcel was being considerate of Porco when he asked Eren to go commando. But there's no need to ruin Porco's mood.

"Since we were so considerate, how are you going to reward me?"

That finally snaps Porco out of it. He laughs and pulls Eren into another kiss.

"Before that reward, let's get this cleared up. You prefer Marcel's mouth over mine, don't you?"

Eren opens his mouth and then closes it wordlessly.

Porco's lips drawl back into a snarl. "Then why don't you teach me with yours how you like it?"

*

Despite those words, Porco grips Eren's head in place while he thrusts desperately into Eren's mouth. It's clear that he was a lot more frustrated with the phone call than he let on. Because typically, Porco prefers to be teased mercilessly when it comes to blowjobs. It's Reiner who likes things rough like this. No one asked, but Marcel's preference is surprisingly orthodox.

Eren feels Porco shudder. Porco's face is flushed, his breathing ragged. He keeps alternating from tightening his hold on Eren's head to relaxing it just a tad. No matter how many times Eren tells him that it's fine, Porco seems too self-conscious to leave his grip that tight.

"Hey, I'm... I'm close," Porco warns. "I want to c-come on your face. So close your eyes, okay?"

Oh, how unusual. Everyone's cautious about Eren closing his eyes in case he calls out for Zeke. But if Porco's going to trust Eren, then he's going to do his best to focus on this.

He closes his eyes and waits.

Porco's body tenses. His breathing picks up, a low growl caught in his throat. His movement is getting irratic. That can only mean-

With what seems to be a lot of effort, Porco pulls out of Eren's mouth. Eren feels something warm on his face, accompanied by Porco's moan. They stay like that for a bit. The only sound between them is Porco's panting. Then Porco's grip on Eren's head lightens, and Eren is showered by Porco's kisses and licks to clean him.

Once Porco is satisfied, he rests his forehead against Eren's. Eren takes that as permission to open his eyes.

Oh, what a tender expression.

"Thanks," Porco whispers, gently rubbing their noses together.

Eren wonders what this tight feeling in his chest is.

"If you two are done, can we eat? I'm starving," Marcel tells them.

Porco's face turns beet red, but he doesn't move away from Eren. Instead, he turns to glare at his brother and Reiner, who peers at them, embarrassed.

"See if I ever run an errand for you ever again, you ass! Who the hell calls the errand boy for that kind of indecent play?!"

Marcel laughs and waves off Porco's anger like it's nothing important. "Food first!"

*

"This really hits the spot!" Reiner says with a bright grin.

"Still want your burger?" Eren teases him.

Reiner pretends to think for a second. Then he raises his beer can towards Eren. "I'll concede that fried chicken tastes great with beer."

"How's unpacking going?" Porco asks all of them.

"Internet and cable are all connected. I'll write the WIFI password on the chalkboard every three months when I change it," Marcel tells them. "My thing-wise, I still have some ways to go."

"I'm done wtih my things. I was working on the kitchen when you got back," Eren reports.

"My things are also done," Reiner says.

Eren gives him another second to talk about the workout center, but Reiner doesn't. He is about to ask when Marcel changes the topic.

"You've never moved anywhere before right, Eren? How does it feel?"

"Huh? Me? I've moved before. What makes you think that?"

Marcel blinks. "O-oh? My bad! I thought you grew up in that house."

"Nope! You know when Zeke had to quit baseball because of his injury? Dad came clean to mom and me then. He told us about his failed first marriage and Zeke. Mom decided that we're all family and that dad should reach out to Zeke. The result was that we moved to that house and made it accessible for Zeke. I actually grew up a few districts over, where the local team is Paradis."

"Jeesh, that's shitty. You found out that the guy you were jacking off to is your brother and you had to move away from your childhood friends all in the same breath," Porco says, shaking his head.

"The move wasn't too bad. I could still go visit my friends, and we still meet up sometimes. But living with Zeke... I hated the constant reminder that he was my brother," Eren admits.

Marcel nods. "So that's why you wanted to move out! And for that, you had to model nude for my pervert of a brother..."

"Don't make it sound weird! It was for class!" Porco snaps.

"Still, I think it's wonderful that you've taken the first step," Reiner tells Eren with a sweet smile. "Don't you think we should celebrate that?"

Eren figures that means he wants to tap their beer cans together. So he raises his. But Reiner stands up and leaves the living room, where they have been eating together. It shocks Eren so much that he freezes.

Both Galliard try to stiffle their laughter but fail. Eren glowers at them. Seeing that, Marcel quickly taps his beer can to Eren's raised one.

"There, there," Porco sniggers.

"You know how socially retarded Reiner is," Marcel tells Eren with a sweet smile that seems contradictory to what he just said.

"You guys are in on this, aren't you?" Eren accuses with a scowl.

Marcel continues to smile sweetly, which is answer enough. Eren turns to glare at Porco, who looks way too smug.

"You said you wanted something sweet," comes Porco's hint.

Something sweet? That Reiner left the room to get? Could it be...?

"Tada!" Reiner says when he returns.

In his hands is a plate of a cake that has been clearly home-decorated. There are thick patches of white frosting all over it. At the top are some badly made frosting flowers and hastily scrawled word "Home." From how badly the word is positioned, Eren bets that they started out with wanting to write more and then realized that they didn't plan enough to put everything they wanted on it.

"E-Eren? Do you like it?" Reiner asks, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah! I love it! Were you in the basement, decorating it?" Eren asks.

"I baked the cake!" Marcel insists. "Porco helped, too. This is our... what was it now? The fifth attempt?"

"Sixth," Porco corrects.

Eren can't help but to frown at that. "What did you do with all the failures?"

From the way Reiner pales, Eren thinks that he has a good idea on what happened. He pats Reiner's shoulder.

"You kept insisting that you wanted sweets. But we didn't want to ruin the surprise. So what do you think? Did I keep my promise? Is this sweet enough for you?" Porco teases.

"Let's see."

They put the cake down on the low table. Marcel runs to grab some plates and utensils for them. Once he returns, he hands Eren the knife. Eren carefully cuts the cake in half and then each halves into four. That way, everyone can have two slices. He passes a slice to everyone.

"Ugh," Porco groans, covering his mouth.

Reiner puts his fork down and runs for the bathroom.

"This is... erm... potent in its sweetness," Marcel manages out.

"Yum!" Eren gushes. He makes sure to lick the frosting off of his fork. "Typically, the cakes at shops aren't sweet enough. This is perfect!"

Immediately, the two of them pushes their respective plate of cake at Eren.

"I'm going to get fat if I eat everything!" Eren complains.

"Well, I can think of a few things we can do to prevent that," Marcel says with a sly grin.

Pftt. How cute. Eren looks as innocently as he can at Marcel. "Like what?"

"Let's play catch!"

... Eren can't believe he actually felt excited.

"Got it. Marcel doesn't want sex for a week," Eren translates.

Marcel's expression falls. "W-wait! Eren! Y-you don't mean that, right?"

"I mean, I get that you quit the team, but isn't that a bit harsh? It's not like you hate baseball or something, right?" Porco asks, probably trying to play the mediator.

"Okay. No sex for-"

"You had it coming, Marce," Porco says quickly. "What kind of an asshole would bring up baseball to someone who quit?"

Eren feels his lips twitch. Then as innocently as he can manage, he turns to Marcel. "See? You're mean."

Marcel pouts. He grabs Eren by the front of his shirt and yanks him forward until their noses brush.

"Then how should I go about apologizing, Eren?"

Eren tilts his head, pretending to think. "Why don't you start with a hundred push ups?"

"Eren! Don't be like that!"

Marcel tries to lean forward for a kiss, but Eren dodges it. Seeing that, Porco cackles.

"You heard him, Marce! A hundred push ups!"

"Reiner, you don't think I should really do a hundred push ups, do you?" Marcel demands to Reiner, who has just returned from his trip with a new can of beer.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Reiner freezes where he is. Only his eyes dart around to take in the scene. Then slowly, he says, "I'm with whatever Eren says."

Marcel groans. "Fine! I'll do it! But I expect a reward once I finish, Eren!"

*

"Reiner, you awake?" Eren asks as he knocks on Reiner's door.

"Yeah. I'm up. Come in."

Reiner is in bed, reading a book. He tosses the book on the floor and scoots over for Eren. Eren is curious about the book, but he moves to join Reiner in bed instead.

"Oh, this is surprisingly comfortable. Because of how cheap it was, I feared for the worst," Eren admits.

Since Reiner didn't have a bed of his own, Marcel connected him with someone who sold beds for cheap. They had it delivered straight here, so that they won't have to worry about moving it.

"Yeah, I hear you," Reiner says with a nod. "But Marcel can be a decent guy when he wants to be."

"Don't let him catch you saying that. He'll do something petty."

Reiner chuckles. "Don't I know it! Oh, are you doing okay? Is your room to your liking? It's not too lonely down there by yourself, right?"

"I'm not used to my space yet," Eren says. "What about you? You okay here? It's... pretty empty."

Aside from the bed that Marcel helped get, there's really not much in terms of furniture in Reiner's room. They'll probably have to go shopping for those later. Majority of the things in Reiner's room before apparently were part of the apartment, and he weren't allowed to take with him. Eren personally doesn't mind that they have to shop together. It feels more official that they're moving in together if they shop for furniture. But it is a bit of a pain to find the time.

"It's quiet. Don't get me wrong, I wanted things to be quiet. But... it feels weird now that it is."

Eren nods. "Yeah. I keep thinking my mom will knock on the door and ask if I can run some errands or something."

"Well, I can think of some errands to make you do," Reiner says lightly.

"What? You want to be my mom?"

Reiner laughs and kisses Eren's nose. "No, no. I was thinking more of helping you feel more comfortable. But if you want me-"

"Perish that thought right this instant."

"You're right." Reiner nods while giving Eren a mischievous smile. "You'd much prefer me to... How did you phrase it earlier? Ah. 'Fuck you raw.'"

"Is that an offer?" Eren asks.

Reiner grins.

*

Eren clutches Reiner's pillow tightly. He's on all four with his arms wrapped around Reiner's pillow. Reiner is positioned behind him, his tongue up Eren's asshole.

"I-I feel ready... R-Reiner, please?"

Reiner pulls back. "You sure? I can tease you a bit more."

"Don't be like that!"

With a soft chuckle, Eren feels Reiner shift his position. Then he feels Reiner's cock press into him. Out of the three that Eren regularly has sex with, Reiner is doubtlessly the thickest. And quite possibly because Reiner is the one Eren was together with the longest, Reiner's feels the most comfortable.

"You okay with me moving?" Reiner asks.

Eren nods.

Reiner goes slowly first. And just when Eren gets used to it, Reiner picks up speed. Reiner's fingers tighten their grip around Eren's hips. Eren feels the width of Reiner's cock stretching him with each thrust. His breathing hitches. He buries his face into Reiner's pillow just as Reiner hits that sweet spot.

And suddenly, it's not Reiner fucking him.

It's Zeke buried balls deep inside of him. It's Zeke's hands gripping his hips. It's Zeke's lips against his shoulder blade. It's Zeke's panting mixed with moans that fills the room with Eren's muffled whimpers.

To be honest, Eren prefers to be gagged in some form or another so that his partner doesn't realize that he's thinking of his brother. Marcel seems to have figured that out, because he's been working hard to come up with creative ways to keep Eren focused on the present, often using Porco in the process. Due to that, Porco seems to be clued in to it. But Reiner doesn't seem to have made that connection, despite how long they've been together. Or perhaps it's that Reiner doesn't care? As long as he could have physical release, this doesn't matter to him?

That would be nice.

Eren moves his hips to match the movement, allowing Zeke to go deeper. His own cock twitches. Is Zeke going to make him come without touching it? Eren is certain his machoistic streak comes from things like this.

Zeke's pace becomes ruthless. His grip tightens enough to bruise. Eren feels like he's being pounded into the mattress below. Fuck. It feels so good.

And just when Eren is about to lose himself, Zeke turns him around. The illusion is shattered. Reiner kisses Eren with enough force to hurt, almost as if to chide Eren for thinking about someone else. The pace doesn't slow down in the slightest.

When Eren cums, it's to Reiner's roughness.

*

Marcel is the one that leaves the most amount of bite marks. He litters Eren's body with so many that it feels almost like he's trying to eat Eren alive. Compared to that, Reiner's more of a bruises kind of guy. Not in the sense that he goes out of his way to leave bruises. But more that Reiner gets thoughtlessly rough and apologizes profusely for each bruise later with kisses. Porco, meanwhile, seems to have finally gotten used to the idea that Eren likes things rougher.

If Eren stops to think about it, he finds it a little embarrassing that he has, in a sense, three fuck buddies that he's now living together with. It feels insulting. Like he couldn't be satisfied with single lover that he has to string along three people.

It can't be pleasant for them. They're all great guys. Sweet and good looking and have their careers figured out. Eren can't imagine that they don't have lines of people who would kill to be held in their arms like Eren is. And here's Eren, saying that they're not enough.

That they'll never be enough.

They should resent him.

In fact, if they were to demand that Eren repent and dedicate the rest of his life to make it up to them, he wouldn't fault them at all.

But they don't.

Instead, Reiner wraps his arms around Eren's middle securely and presses a light kiss on the back of Eren's neck.

"Love you," Reiner whispers, probably thinking Eren to be asleep.

When Eren leaves the room to go to the bathroom, he's greeted by Marcel's enthusiastic kiss as he's pinned against the wall. It would've been much sweeter if Eren didn't really need to pee. Marcel laughs once he understands the situation and thankfully lets Eren go. Once Eren is done, however, is a different story.

In the kitchen is Porco, pouring out what looks to be paint water from his mug. Tiredly, he then goes to try pour coffee into the same mug. Eren stops him and is greeted by a long but chaste kiss before Porco falls asleep against Eren's shoulder. It takes everything Eren has to grab the mug without dropping Porco to the ground.

Small moments like these make Eren wonder if maybe this is okay.

Maybe it's okay to stop feeling so guilty every time he sees their gentle eyes. Maybe it's okay to start believing that it's not just out of obligation that they're this sweet to him.

Maybe it's okay for Eren to start letting these three into his heart.

*

Porco and Eren figured out their schedules to match each others' for their last year of university. That way, they don't have to be on campus any longer than they have to. It also means that Porco is Eren's primary mode of transportation. So whenever Porco gets too caught up in drawing something, Eren has learned to tap him on the shoulder and interrupt so that they can go home to feed the other two. But for the most part, Eren prefers to let Porco come to a natural stopping point himself. After all, his graduation project is to hold a gallery at a location outside of the school, and that just sounds like a nightmare. Typically after meals, Porco locks himself up in his studio until it's time for class or someone (usually Eren) physically drags him out to make sure he eats.

Baseball practice keeps both Reiner and Marcel exhausted on most days. To be honest, it feels a bit like they're more tired than they used to be last year. Eren can't imagine why, especially with Levi announcing his retirement.

"Well, it's just... I feel like we haven't done anything together in a long while," Eren admits with sheepishly. "Er... I guess what I mean to say is... I m-miss you guys, you know?"

"A hot spring, huh?" Marcel says, staring at the pamphlet with interest.

"Well, I say that, but they're not open for public yet. It is owned by a family friend, but I don't... really feel comfortable using that for special privileges. So we'll have to wait regardless."

Reiner pats Eren's shoulder consolingly. "Sorry for leaving you alone."

"I-I'm fine! You guys looked tired, so I picked this. I-it's nothing like I have ulterior motives or anything!"

Eren covers his face, feeling it burn. He doesn't have to see it to know that both Reiner and Marcel must be grinning like idiots at him. Damn it. At a time like this, the best thing to do is change the topic.

"A-and where's Porco anyways? I feel like I haven't seen him since we came back from campus."

"Still working on his pieces for his gallery. You've posed a bit for him, right?" Marcel asks. Despite the normal conversation topic, Eren can hear his smugness in his voice.

"Y-yeah. But he keeps kicking me out before I can look at what he's working on."

"Eren," Reiner calls. "Won't you please look at us?"

Slowly, Eren peeks out from between his fingers. The gentle smile on Reiner's face and the soft chuckle that leaves Marcel's mouth make Eren blush harder.

"I-I'm going to check up on Porco!"

With that excuse, he runs out of the living room.

*

There's no doubt in Eren's mind in what exactly must have transpired for things to have come to this.

"You guys twisted Zeke's arm until he agreed, didn't you?" Eren accuses over dinner.

Marcel gives a bright innocent smile while Reiner guiltly hangs his head. Porco seeems mildly interested at the conversation, but it's clear that most of his focus is on the food before him.

"B-but you said you wanted to go!" Reiner whines.

"And really, all we did was mention that you were worried that we were overworked, and boom! Zeke made a phone call," Marcel laughs.

"What's this about?" Porco asks.

Marcel makes a motion for him to shut up. Then he turns to Eren with a wide grin. "Technically, it's a team event to help everyone rest before the next tournament. But Zeke said everyone is allowed to bring a plus one. So we figured, I'll take Porco and Reiner can take you. What do you say?"

The first and immediate reaction is to refuse. Hell no. Of course, Eren isn't going. Zeke is going to be there, for pity's sake! Zeke is going to be at a hot springs, and... h-how the hell is Eren supposed to get over his crush if he sees his brother in such a deliciously mouth-watering scene with nothing but steam barely covering his body?

But both Marcel and Reiner are staring at Eren with such expectant eyes. Not to mention Porco looks excited, even though he probably has no idea what's going on. 

"This will be a good way to help you move on," Reiner says.

Marcel nods. "Don't worry. I have a fool-proof plan."

"Whatever this is, it sounds fun," Porco adds.

Eren covers his eyes and takes a deep breath. He knows that if he refuses, they won't push it. But he is the one who brought it up in the first place. As the one who put the idea in their heads, isn't it only right that Eren takes responsibility?

"Are you guys going to actually behave yourself this time?" Eren finds himself asking reluctantly.

"We promise!"

Why does Eren have such a bad feeling about this?

"No sexual stuff," he puts his foot down.

All three of their expressions fall, but Eren refuses to budge.

*

The trip is going to be over the weekend. They leave Friday afternoon and return back home on Sunday. On Saturday morning to afternoon, it looks like they're going to go on a hike. The evenings will be spent in the hot springs. Over all, it's a very reasonable schedule.

"A bus ride there, huh?" Eren mumbles as he eyes the two buses uncertainly.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Eren!" one of the players greet Eren with a loud laugh.

Infamous, huh? Eren gives his two roommates a glare. Both Reiner and Marcel give him an innocent smile back.

"Your brother goes on and on about you! Didn't think you'd actually come," the player continues.

Oh. Zeke does...?

"To be honest, I'm more shocked that you guys are going," Eren says innocently. "The person who owns the hot springs is related to Levi Ackerman of the Paradis team."

There's a small pause. With a polite smile, the player dismisses himself. Then he bolts for Zeke to demand answers. Seeing that Zeke will be plenty distracted for the ride, Eren slowly breaths out and reminds himself to relax. He is curious as to why Zeke didn't invite Carla or Grisha, but he figures Grisha was busy with work and Carla didn't want to leave her husband at home alone. 

*

Eren sits next to Porco so that he can get some sleep. Both Marcel and Reiner seem more or less fitting well with the rest of the team. Actually, it's probably more correct to say that Marcel gets pushed around by the older players while Reiner seems to be taking care of the other second string members. That's probably because Marcel is the youngest on the first string while Reiner looks older than he is.

"Porco, if I lean on you, is that going to disturb your sketches?" Eren asks.

"Don't worry about stupid stuff and sleep," is Porco's answer. "Marcel kept you up all night, didn't he?"

"What about you? You were working all night, too, weren't you?"

Porco snorts. "I'll be sleeping all day tomorrow while you guys are out hiking anyways. It's fine."

Eren is about to drift when he thinks he feels something soft against his forehead.

"Sleep well," Porco tells him.

Figuring it's not important, Eren sleeps.

*

The hot spring is in the mountains about three hours away. Marcel gently wakes both Eren and Porco when they arrive.

Still half-asleep, the two of them follow the rest of the players and their respective family members off the bus.

"Want me to get your bag?" Reiner asks Eren.

Eren nods. "Yeah, thanks."

"Oh, Eren! I haven't seen you in so long! Look how tall you've gotten!"

Mikasa's mom is as ageless as ever. Eren smiles and greets her properly as he was taught. If Carla ever hears that he didn't do this right, he knows he'll be getting an earful later.

Mikasa's mom beams. "I do wish Mikasa was here to greet you, too. Unfortunately, she's off with her father on a business trip. But I'm sure you already know about that."

"Yes, she told me," Eren assures her. "It's alright, though. We're getting coffee next week."

She looks smug about something. Eren figures it's best that he doesn't ask. Then she seems to remember the rest of the team because she turns to them with a smile that seems a bit sharper than what she directed at Eren.

"We aren't open to the public yet, but due to our _family_ relations, we have decided to allow this."

Is it just Eren or did she emphasize the word "family?"

"So please treat this place with the utmost respect."

"We will!" the players of Warriors team promise.

*

Their enthusiasm is curved only slightly at the sight of the sheer amount of Paradis team decoration found on the walls of the hot springs. Eren isn't shocked in the least.

"Do you follow baseball, ma'am?" is the excited line of topic the players have taken instead.

Eren is rather taken back by their ability to look at the bright side.

"Lucky us. It's four to a room," Marcel says lightly as he bumps shoulders with Eren.

"You promised," Eren reminds him.

Marcel pouts. "I'm just saying."

"Let's put our stuff down and go for a dip," Porco declares with a huge grin.

*

The open air bath feels crowded due to the sheer amount of muscular men. Eren won't be shocked if their voices are carrying over to the women's side. Hopefully, it's not too loud for them.

"This is pretty nice," Porco sighs as he relaxes into the water.

"I bet your body's thanking you for finally taking some time off!" Eren laughs.

Porco nods. "Yup. Most definitely."

"What are you trying to create for your gallery? Don't you have more than enough from previous years to display?"

"Not good enough. I want more..." Porco stops, staring at Eren.

Eren glances around, trying to figure out what Porco is staring at. But Porco reaches over and grabs Eren by the head to keep him still.

"W-what? Do I have something on me?"

Eren made sure to forbid Marcel from biting. So there's no way that he has any bite marks where anyone can see, right?

"Nope. Just got an inspiration. I need to sketch this."

With that, Porco hurries out.

"Is Porco okay?" Reiner asks as he comes to join Marcel and Eren. "He looked like he was really distracted."

"You know how artists are," Marcel tells him.

Reiner nods as if that makes perfect sense. Then he turns to Eren with a smile. "Want me to give you a massage?"

What if that ends up with Eren getting a hard on in front of everyone? Eren shakes his head firmly. He is going to be the model citizen. He's-

"Oh, Zeke! You're joining us!"

This, however, is outside of Eren's calculation. He should have left with Porco when he had the chance. But now he's stuck as his brother walks in with nothing but a towel wrapped around his middle.

Eren quickly averts his gaze by glaring at the water. C'mon. He needs to think of something that's going to take his mind off of this. Something. Anything. W-what about the mess Reiner made a few days ago when he tried to pick up the box of tomatos that had a hole on the bottom? There was red everywhere, and Reiner looked rather ravashing when he took off his shirt and-

Fuck! That's not helping!

"You alright?" Marcel asks right by Eren's ear. His breathing tickles and sends a shudder down Eren's spine.

Eren shuts his eyes as tightly as he can. He could really do without Marcel's mouth so close to his ear like that. But first priority is to get himself in order. Okay. Let's see. What can he use to calm down? Oh, that's right. A few days ago, Marcel brought home some mackrels that were on sale. He tried to help Eren cook and accidentaly burnt his finger. So he put his finger into Eren's mouth and-

Goddamn it. Why the hell is he so bad at this?

Marcel picks Eren up bridal style out of the water. Reiner moves to grab a towel to help cover Eren.

"It seems the water was too hot," is Marcel's sheepish excuse as he takes Eren out. Reiner sounds like he's talking to Zeke to distract him from coming after them.

Eren buries his face against Marcel's collarbone. He waits until they're inside the empty locker room before he finally peeks up.

"M-Marce? I'm... C-can you help with...?"

"Hm? I seem to recall you saying no sex," Marcel teases.

Eren feels his cheeks burn. "F-fine. Put me down. I'll calm down on my own."

"But I suppose a handjob isn't sex."

Ass.

Marcel puts Eren down so that the wall is supporting Eren's back. While distracting Eren with a kiss, Marcel slowly strokes Eren's cock with his right hand.

Eren breaks the kiss. "W-want to... erm... do it together?"

When Marcel gives him a questioning look, Eren feels himself blush harder. But it's not like this is the first time they've done this, even if it's rather dangerous to be doing this in such a public place. Actually, Eren probably should put a stop to this. Any of Marcel's teammates can walk in right now. It won't do to ruin Marcel's reputation.

But Marcel's hand is wrapped around Eren's dick. With how aroused Eren is right now, he knows he'll cum pretty fast. It should be fine, right? If he makes it realy fast? Ah, but it's not fair at all to be the only one satisfied.

"Marce? I... want you t-to feel good, too."

There's a small pause as Marcel seems to register those words. Then he gulps heavily. His eyes seem to darken, and when he speaks, his voice is low and measured.

"I'll... make it fast. Turn around."

Eren does as bid. He places his right hand against the wall for support. Then with his left hand, he offers his asshole towards Marcel. He hears a low curse.

"Marcel?" he asks.

"We have to be quiet," Marcel says slowly. "It'll be bad if we're found, right?"

Eren nods in agreement. He bites down on his right arm to keep himself muffled. Taking that as cue, Marcel slides two fingers inside of Eren. Marcel doesn't have to work at stretching Eren for too long. They were at this last night, after all. Before long, Eren is rewarded with Marcel entering him.

Is it because Eren just saw Zeke nearly naked? Or maybe it's the thrill of needing to be quiet in case they get caught? But it feels so good to feel Marcel press inside of him. He doesn't think he's normally this loud, but something about needing to be quiet makes it hard to stiffle his moans.

"You're doing so good, Eren," Marcel whispers into Eren's ear. "That's right. Keep your voice down. That's a good boy."

Eren feels his entire body freeze up for a second before he shudders in release. He vaguely feels Marcel showering his back and shoulders with kisses between his words of praise. Marcel comes soon after, biting down hard on Eren's shoulder.

Just this once, Eren decides to overlook it.

*

Once they've cleaned themselves up, they go out to the lounge area. There, they run into Mikasa's mom.

"Eren, there are plenty of drinks in here for you. Since Zeke was kind enough to pay for it beforehand, make sure to enjoy everything we have to offer!"

With those words, she puts a bottle of what looks to be milk into Eren's hands. She gives him a pat on the shoulder before merrily leaving.

The bottle doesn't look like anything dangerous, so Eren goes ahead and takes a sip.

"Cold drink after a hot bath tastes refreshing," Eren sighs.

"Hey Eren, are you good at table tennis?" Marcel calls. Without waiting for an answer, he pulls out the ball and paddles for a game.

"I'm not too good at it. But if you want to play, I'll entertain you."

*

It seems that Eren might have overestimated Marcel's table tennis playing ability. Or perhaps it's that he underestimated his own? Between the two, Eren feels like he clearly has the upperhand. They can keep a good volley going for a while, though, which is what's more fun than actual victory.

Between rounds, Eren pauses to grab more bottles of that milk. He loses track of how many he drank, but since these have already been paid for, it should be fine.

"Pfft! Hahaha! Marce, swing wider!"

"If I do that, the ball will get past me!" Marcel insists.

"Even without that, it's getting past you!"

They must have been at it for a while, because the others start leaving the baths and joining them in the lounge area. Loud cheers go up for both Eren and Marcel. It's a rather festive atmosphere.

Eren finishes his bottle and turns to Marcel with a wide grin.

"Ready for another round?"

"You bet!" Marcel laughs. But then he pauses. "Eren, you feel okay? You look kind of red."

Eren can't help but to giggle at that. "Must be the light! I feel great!"

He tries to demonstrate by bowing elegantly. But somehow, he seems to have misplaced his foot. His balance goes wry, and he would have fallen to the ground if not for Marcel.

"Hey, sit down for a bit," Marcel says.

"No, no! I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Marcel pauses and leans in. Thinking nothing of it, Eren kisses him. It occurrs to him belatedly that he probably shouldn't have done that when Marcel freezes.

"O-oh! S-sorry... I'm... I'm not sure what came over me. Er... I... S-sorry!"

Eren could have sworn he was better at apologies than this. That doesn't sound very sincere. And-

"You smell like alcohol," Marcel says gently as he helps Eren sit down on an empty couch. "What's that thing you've been drinking?"

"Isn't it milk?"

The look on Marcel's face says that he doesn't believe that. "Stay here," he tells him.

Once Marce leaves, it strikes Eren just how tired he feels. It has been a while since he worked up a sweat through means other than sex. Maybe he should take up Reiner's offer to go out jogging every now and then. It'd be pretty bad if he ends up being too tired for sex when that's really what ties the four of them together. 

"So that guy can make a face like that..."

Eren tiredly look to his side and sees one of the players give him a friendly smile.

"You know, I always thought maybe Marcel was a cold kind of guy. But it turns out, he was too nervous to admit that he was together with the coach's little brother!"

Oh no, that's not true. Eren should correct that misunderstanding before it starts rumors. He can't hurt Marcel's reputation with things like that.

"We live together," Eren tells him with a tired smile.

Perhaps he's a sleepy drunk? He's never really gotten drunk enough to be able to tell. But he feels like he's practically falling asleep while sitting here. He thinks he heard the player say something more, so he tries to mumble out another explanation. He has no idea if it's audible, though.

It feels like someone is kneeling before him. Eren thinks he can make out the yellow of blonde hair. Must be Reiner.

"Pet me?" Eren asks.

There's a small pause of hesitation before Eren feels a warm hand through his hair. It's comforting. Eren closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He sighs, content.

"Shall I take you to your room to rest?"

That's kind of Reiner. Eren nods.

*

Reiner's arms always feels secure, but something about today's hold feels extra comfy and relaxing. It's possible that's the alcohol talking, especially since Eren doesn't normally get this drunk.

Eren snuggles up against the crook of Reiner's neck. He beathes in deep. Is that the soap of this place? He doesn't recall Reiner normally smelling like this.

He feels something light against his forehead. Oh, he thinks. That's the same feeling he got in the bus with Porco before he fell asleep. So it was a kiss.

Heh. That's just like them to be so sweet.

"I love you," Eren giggles.

Nestled in Reiner's arms, Eren drifts to sleep.

*

When he next wakes up, he's in a bed. The lights are off except for one desk lamp, where Porco seems to be drawing. It seems kind of weird that the rooms for the hot springs would have an actual bed instead of futons, but Eren supposes he shouldn't judge.

"H-hey, Porco?" Eren calls.

Porco's head snaps up. He immediately puts his things down and rushes over to Eren's side with a bottle of water and a straw. Even though he doesn't need it, Eren accepts Porco's help to sit up.

"Thanks," Eren says.

"You feel okay? You were really out of it when Zeke brought you back. Any headache? Do you want a painkiller?"

Eren shakes his head. "I'm fine now. I guess it wasn't milk that I was drinking."

Wait. Something that Porco just said isn't quite clicking with Eren.

"What... uh... What's that about Zeke?"

Porco looks reluctant, which does not spell good things.

"It was Reiner, wasn't it? Reiner brought me up?"

"Sorry. It was Zeke. You don't remember that?" Porco asks. He looks worried about something, but Eren can't focus on that right now.

Shit. He can't recall. He thought it was Reiner and...? What did he do? He feels like he said something he shouldn't. He did something embarrassing, didn't he? Shit. Shit. What did he do?

"You were out cold when Zeke brought you here," Porco assures him. "I doubt you had any chance to say or do something embarrassing."

Eren breaths out slowly. So it's like that. He was out of it. Haha.... Right. Yeah. There's nothing to worry about. He was out cold.

"Do you think you can eat? Marcel and Reiner brought some leftovers from dinner."

"Yeah. I'd love to eat."

It's at this juncture that Eren realizes that it must be quite late. Reiner and Marcel are on the other bed together, most definitely because neither of them could agree on letting the other sleep in the same bed as Eren. He bets that if Porco hadn't been busy sketching, he would've been dragged into that fight. Reiner would doubtlessly have ended up on the floor to sleep.

"Eren," Porco calls.

There are two plates full of food that Porco presents on the same table that he's sketching. Eren is pleasantly surprised to find that, although cold, the food tastes great.

"Hey, I wanted a few shots of the hot springs in the morning. Can you model for me?" Porco asks.

Eren nods without another thought and scarfs the food down. He doesn't miss the endeared smile on Porco's face as he watches Eren eat.

*

"Brr! It's cold," Eren complains.

Even before the sun is up in the sky, Porco drags Eren down here for pictures. Eren knows that he can't complain since he agreed to it. But he would've liked an extra jacket before they came here.

"Stand over here," Porco orders.

For the next hour or so, Eren does as Porco asks, standing or sitting and posing. The sun comes up while they're at it, which makes things a little warmer.

Porco is picky as hell. But when he finally gets the photo he wants, his entire face brightens and he grins like a dork. It's kind of cute, so Eren supposes he'll forgive it for today.

"Hm.. That's not quite the expression I want..." Porco frowns.

And now he's bitching about expressions.

Eren sighs and grimaces at the sight of white puff of air that appears. "What kind of expression were you thinking of?"

Porco looks to be deep in thought. What? Is it that hard to explain? Then maybe he can tell Eren what kind of a situation Eren might make said face?

"Hey Eren," Porco calls seriously. "I love you."

It doesn't register at first. What did Porco say? He...? Huh?

And when it registers, Eren feels his face heat up. He has no idea what kind of an expression he has on his face, but Porco just took a picture.

"Hehe! There we go! That's the one," Porco laughs.

"D-did you seriously tell someone you love them for a picture?!" Eren exclaims in disbelief.

Porco grins proudly. "No way! I wanted that expression, and it was pretty much a great time for confessing. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"B-because it comes across as i-insincere! H-how am I supposed to believe you if you-"

Eren can't finish his question because Porco's lips are on his. Porco demands entrance into Eren's mouth that Eren allows without much resistence. Eren feels Porco place his right hand right at the back of Eren's neck, preventing him from backing off, and his left hand on Eren's lower back. It's so much warmer like this.

And just when Eren is about to run out of breath, Porco releases his lips but doesn't change their distance. Eren gasps for the cold air with Porco standing just a breath's distance away.

"I love you," Porco says softly.

Eren closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. When he opens them, Porco's warmth is no longer standing right by him. Porco has backed away, his face turned the other way so that Eren can't see his expression. Shit. No. Wait. He was trying to catch his breath, damn it. Don't back away, heat pack!

"H-hey," Eren tries to call.

Porco reaches over to knock Eren's chest with a stiff smile. "I got the expression I wanted."

Eren grabs his hand to prevent him from running. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he tries to put into words his complicated feelings.

"I-it's not that I... I want to. I want to return those feelings. To you, to Marcel, to Reiner... but... right now, I'm still-"

Porco's lips silence him with a gentleness that Eren doesn't feel like he deserves.

"That's fine," Porco says with a smile that seems more sincere. "Until then, keep modeling for me."

Eren wonders why he feels so dissatsifed.

*

There's a dining room that Eren didn't get to see last night because he fell asleep. Everyone sits down and are served a plate of food. Eren is of the opinion that it would've been better to have a buffet style so that the players could eat to their fill, but he supposes if this is what Zeke paid for, this is what they get.

Eren sits between Reiner and Porco. Marcel looks to be entertaining the first string members on the other side of the room.

"He's well-loved, huh?" Eren says.

"I... suppose that's one way to phrase it," are Reiner's careful words.

"Good morning, Eren!" Zeke says as he quickly makes his way over to them. He has a wide grin on his face as he looks to Eren expectantly.

This does not spell good things.

Eren feels his lips pull back into a scowl. Why the hell is Zeke in such a good mood? He's normally more cautious about approaching Eren. But if he so carelessly comes with that sweet of a smile, Eren's going to feel like he's suffocating.

"The weather looks like it's going to be great for our hike! Are you looking forward to it?"

Please spare him.

"More than talking to you," Eren grumbles.

Reiner lets out a small sigh while Porco stifles what sounds like a laugh. With a forced smile on his face, Reiner picks up some food off of his own plate with his fork and holds it for Eren to eat. Eren knows exactly what Reiner is doing. But he decides he'll play along. He opens his mouth to accept the food.

"Coach," Reiner says in the meanwhile to keep Zeke's attention off of Eren, "do you go hiking often?"

Eren feels Zeke's pitiful stare aimed at him. He can feel his guilt eating away at him. Maybe he should excuse himself? That should be better than-

Porco taps his shoulder. When Eren glances towards him, Porco holds up a melon slice on his fork. Eren goes to accept it, but Porco, this bastard, pulls back just a bit so that the melon juice squirts down Eren's mouth when he bites down.

"Oops," Porco says in a voice that clearly says this wasn't an accident. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

But it gives Eren an excuse to let Porco pull him out of the room.

*

Almost as soon as they hit an empty corridor, Porco pulls Eren against the wall and kisses him. Porco's tongue and lips kiss around Eren's mouth, cleaning the area where Eren spilled the melon. Then Porco's back to Eren's mouth. The kiss this time is deep, but it's clearly not the focus.

Porco grinds against Eren.

Eren wraps his arms around Porco and pulls him in as close as physically possible. All that does is make his pants feel even tighter. Fuck. It feels so good to have Porco rub against him like that. But he wants _more._

In the few seconds they break apart from their kiss to breath, Eren manages out, "S-someone can see."

He was hoping that Porco would take the chance to take them to their room so they can finish what they started. But Porco, this asshole, doesn't.

Instead, he actually takes a step back.

With a smug smirk that lets Eren know that Porco knows exactly what he's doing, Porco says, "You're right. You said no sex."

Eren gulps heavily. Oh, this isn't fair. This is too cruel. Porco is going to leave him like this? If it was Reiner, this wouldn't even be a problem. Reiner never leaves before he finishes what he started. With Marcel, he only backs down because he likes it when Eren begs him. So as long as Eren can beg pretty, Marcel will always cave. But Porco?

This guy's the king of not thinking with his dick. If he randomly decides that he doesn't want to engage, he'll back away. How the hell is Eren supposed to convince him to stay?

"P-please?" Eren grabs Porco shyly by the corner of his sleeve. "I... r-really want you... in me."

Porco doesn't look convinced at all. Damn it.

"And?" He asks, bored.

No seriously, what the hell is Eren supposed to say to convince this guy? Stay? Fuck him? What? Oh, Porco does get riled up when...

"Fine! I'll ask Reiner to fuck me instead," Eren declares.

Porco stills. Then he shoves Eren against the wall, using his right hand to keep Eren there. With his left, he yanks down Eren's pants and boxers.

"You asked for this."

With that as the only warning, Porco lifts Eren's left leg up from under the knee. He finally lets Eren go with his right hand to pull out lube from his pocket. And hah. Will you look at this guy? So he was planning on doing this from the get go!

Porco begins to stretch Eren without any of his usual gentleness. It seems he was just as hungering for this as Eren was. Eren doesn't get this guy sometimes. If he wants it that badly, why not just accept it when Eren was being nice?

"I'm going to put it in," Porco warns.

Eren quickly covers his mouth and nods in agreement.

Porco enters in one swift motion. This position isn't good enough to allow Porco to be balls deep, but it gives him a better access to Eren's dick. He sets a fast speed, thrusting into Eren as deep as he can while jerking Eren off. It's in the back of Eren's head. That this is a public hallway. Anyone walking by can see them. But the thought that they might be discovered any second now heightens his senses.

"Hey Eren, you better cum fast," Porco teases. "What if your precious brother sees you like this?"

No, no. Porco, don't do that. Don't add to Eren's fantasy like that. Because if he starts doing that then-

"Maybe he'll let you take him in your mouth. You'd love that, won't you? Me, in this end. Him in that? And you'd greedily take both of us in."

Fuck. Fuck. Eren can see it in his mind's eyes. Zeke biting desperately down on his lips to prevent any sound as he grips Eren's head and fucks his mouth. Eren bites down on his hand, but it doesn't stop his moans.

"And then we'd switch it up. Your beloved brother deep inside of you down here with me in your mouth. Can you feel it, Eren? Your brother's cock, thick inside of you."

Eren sees white. The entire world goes silent as he cums hard. He doesn't even know if he's shouting or he's properly muffled. He probably squeezed a lot, too. Because Porco looks to be as gone as he is.

There's a small ringing in his ears now. Fuck. That felt so good.

Porco looks a bit sheepish now that they've both calmed down from the high. So Eren kisses him while Porco tries to help wipe Eren down.

"Please fuck me like that again," Eren says. "It felt so good."

"Shut up and get dressed. We were really loud. Someone might come and check in on us," Porco snaps. He shoves Eren's pants in his hands.

With a pout, Eren dutifully puts his clothes back on.

"Oh, and Eren," Porco says, pulling Eren into a kiss. "You bet your ass we're doing that again."

Eren beams.

*

This is bad.

Eren can feel Porco's cum leak out of him every time he moves. Porco, that asshole, has already made himself comfortable back at his seat, eating. And look, Eren is hungry, too. But he can't exactly just run to the table and hope that people don't notice that his pants are wet when he stands up, now can he? Porco, why the fuck didn't you clean Eren properly, you idiot? And for that matter, why the hell didn't he double check to make sure this wouldn't happen?

"Oh, Eren!"

And then things get worse.

Zeke makes his way to where Eren is, an innocently bright grin on his face.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

Okay, where is Marcel? Currently being grilled by his teammates. Eren doubts he'll be able to catch his interest any time soon. Where's Reiner? Also talking to his teammates. And fucking Porco is stuffing his face full.

Eren isn't going to be receiving any kind of support from those three, is he? Damn it.

"Have you eaten? The food here is quite delicious, don't you think?"

Go away. Go away. Go away.

This is the fucking worst. Eren's going to kill Porco later. Of all people, why the hell does it have to be Zeke next to him right now?

Zeke's cheerful voice is sending a shiver down his spine. Combined with the cum currently leaking out of him, he's about to die of embarrassment. He knows his cheeks must be flushed beyond belief. Damn it all. This is the last time he ever trusts anyone with sex in a public place and-

"Eren? Are you alright? Your cheeks are red. And... your breathing's pretty heavy, too," Zeke says.

Don't come closer.

But Zeke doesn't hear his mental plea. Zeke steps in too close, letting Eren get a whiff of what must be his body spray. Eren feels light-headed. His knees feel weak. To be honest, he's not sure if his legs will be able to keep supporting his weight, especially not if Zeke keeps pushing forward. If he were to fall right now, would it be into Zeke's arms? Ah, no, no, no. That's horrible (actually, that sounds really wonderful). What if Zeke realizes that Eren is-

"D-d-don't-"

Eren feels a strong pair of arms picking him up. Immediately, Eren's eyes dart around to where he knows everyone is. Marcel is still over there, talking to his teammates. Reiner is with the second stringers. Porco seems to have just realized that Eren isn't by his side and is looking around. Zeke is right in front of him.

So who...?

"If you're not feeling well, Eren, shall I take you to your room?"

Levi Ackerman has arrived.

*

"Hm? Ah, I was asked to guide some group of rookies up the mountains and bring them back before dinner. Heh. To think it was you guys," Levi says with a sneer.

That's nice. But can he please put Eren down? A-actually, maybe not. This position at least slowed the cum from leaking out of him compared to when he was standing.

"You're clearly making Eren uncomfortable, put him down," Zeke growls.

The one who is making Eren the most uncomfortable is actually Zeke. But Eren doesn't think voicing that out loud right now is fair.

"I-I just need to rest a bit," Eren says.

Levi stares at him for a bit. Then he reaches up (Hold up, how the hell is a man shorter than Eren holding him up with just one arm? This is so not fair) and pulls down on the collar of Eren's shirt. Huh? There shouldn't be... Wait. Didn't Marcel bite him there yesterday...?

Eren feels his face heat up.

"You going to feel well enough to join us for the hike?" Levi asks as he releases Eren's shirt.

That sounds like a threat. Like Levi knows exactly why Eren wants to get away.

Eren nods, unable to form words.

Levi puts him down. "Rest up until it's time."

*

When Reiner comes to check in on him in the room, it's with a plate of food. He walks in on Eren with his legs spread wide while trying to scrape the rest of the cum out of himself.

Reiner quietly puts down the plate of food on the desk. Then he clears his throat, clearly trying to act calm.

"S-so uh..."

"Bastard Porco didn't clean me properly," Eren blurts out. "Are you going to help me or just watch?"

Reiner pushes Eren down to the bed, hands already working to get his cock free. Without any form of warning or prep, he pushes in. Reiner's cock stretches Eren and finally hits that spot that Porco didn't earlier. Eren lets himself yell out to his heart's content. Spurred on by Eren's vocal encouragements, Reiner picks up the pace.

It feels so full to have Reiner deep inside of him. Fuck. He should've just dragged Porco back to the room to go instead of doing it in the hall. That would've made sure that they had proper time to clean up. And if Porco would whisper again about Zeke fucking him...

He feels Reiner's cum filling him to the brim before he can even think about his own climax. And hey, wait a minute. Wasn't Reiner supposed to help him clean...?

"Reiner, you idiot!" Eren shouts, smacking Reiner's chest. "Why'd you cum inside for?!"

"W-wait! Eren! L-let me enjoy this before you- Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm going to clean you now!"

*

From how everyone else seems to back up from Eren, he's certain that he's still scowling and radiating his annoyance.

Reiner's apologies have all gone in one ear and went out the other. But more so than Reiner, Eren is more pissed at Porco and himself.

"You okay?" Marcel asks with a worried frown.

"I'm fine. Just pissed."

Marcel gives him a soft smile and squeezes his shoulder. "Sorry for not watching out for you."

If Marcel is being this sweet, Eren feels stupid for being so angry. He closes his eyes and takes the time to take a deep breath.

"I'm okay," he says, opening his eyes.

For just a second, Eren thought Marcel might kiss him. But then he seems to think better of it and ruffles Eren's hair instead.

Eren feels frustrated for wishing that Marcel had kissed him instead.

*

According to Levi, it should take them two hours to go around the trail. Then they'll return for lunch and then lounge around and go enjoy the hot springs. All in all, Eren thinks it's overkill to call a guide for this.

Which can only mean that Levi came here to mock the Warriors and/or Eren.

"So," Levi says, "which of those meatheads are you sleeping with?"

The two of them are currently in the very front, a good distance away from the rest of the group for privacy. From this, Eren can only conclude that Levi came to mock Eren.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Eren mumbles, glaring at the ground.

"Do you really want me to spell it out?"

With a soft groan, Eren says, "W-why does it matter? Since when were you interested in my private life?"

"I was betting on the blonde beefcake that brought you a plate of food. But that Galliard kid seemed pretty handsy with you, too. So which is it?"

Looks like Levi only put together Reiner and Marcel. That's probably a good thing. Eren doesn't need to hear the judgement that he's stringing along three guys from Levi, of all people.

"B-both."

There's a stunned pause before Levi turns to Eren with a serious look on his face. "They know about each other?"

Eren nods.

Levi relaxes at that. In fact, he starts laughing. Eren feels his cheeks burn.

"I-I know it's weird, okay?" Eren blurts out. "N-not to mention both of them. It's... It's unfair for them."

The laughter dies off, and Levi looks at Eren, amused.

"Unfair? They know about each other, don't they? Then how is it unfair? They've clearly consented to be with you, knowing the circumstance."

That's... That's true. Eren never thought of it that way. But Eren has been honest with all of them from the beginning. He told them of his feelings for Zeke. And knowing that, they all agreed to be part of this. No, they demanded this to be put in place.

Levi shakes his head. "There you go again, trying to make yourself to be the villain. What? Is it that scary to think that two people would love you that much?"

"It's... hard to wrap my head around," Eren admits.

"Think of it this way. If that hairy bastard who's trying so hard to listen in on this conversation and I can consent long enough to go on a hiking trip together because you're here, then two people can most definitely stomach the other if it means they can be with you."

Eren makes a face. "Yeah, that makes it even harder to believe. Are you sure you're really my Levi? My Levi would never be this cool."

Levi scowls and kicks Eren's butt.

"Pfft! Haha! Now that's more like my Levi!"

They keep the rest of the conversation light. But those words keep playing in Eren's mind.

Reiner, Porco, and Marcel all agreed on this contract.

So why is Eren feeling so guilty for?

*

Eren frowns at the bottle of what he thought was milk being offered to him by Zeke when they return from the hike.

"What?" Eren asks uneasily.

"I figured you might be thirsty from the hike!" Zeke says, his eyes bright.

This is a trap. It's so clearly a trap that Eren refuses to fall for it.

"I don't want it."

Zeke's expression falls. "Not even a little bit? I didn't do anything to it. Look. The bottle isn't open."

It's not because he fears Zeke tampered with it, mind. It's because Eren was out like a light after drinking so many bottles yesterday. Eren will not fall prey to this trick again.

"Then you drink it," Eren snaps.

"Oh, sure!" Zeke opens the bottle and takes a sip. Then he holds the bottle for Eren to take. "See? Nothing's wrong with it!"

N-no, Eren wasn't saying that he wanted Zeke to test it. He meant...

But now the bottle is in front of him, tempting him. If he takes it and drinks it, it'l be an indirect kiss. He doubts that his brother is thinking of such a thing. But that's all Eren can think about. An indirect kiss.

No one would know.

Eren could take this bottle right now and...

He shakes ihs head. No, no. He can't be weak. He will not. He-

Marcel takes the bottle with a bright thanks and takes a swing. He then holds it out to Eren with a wink.

"You're thirsty, right?" Marcel purrs.

Bless him and his stupid sharpness.

Eren reluctantly takes it and drinks. The liquid tastes the same as yesterday. But something about the thought of Zeke having drank from it first makes it taste that much sweeter.

*

He messed up.

It's not just Zeke that offers him a bottle of what's clearly not milk (According to Marcel, it's rice sake. But it goes down like milk). All the players seem to have an extra bottle on hand to offer it to Eren as he walks by. And since it would be rude to refuse, Eren finds himself drinking a lot more than he first planned.

From how much he's having trouble putting one foot in front of the other, he knows he's been had.

"Eren," one of the players call with a rosy cheery grin. "You have anyone special to you?"

His words are slurred, Eren notes. Quite possibly, getting Eren drunk wasn't something that was maliciously planned. Everyone is most definitely happily drunk. Well, if it's like that, it should be okay for Eren to relax a bit, right?

"Yup!" Eren answers with a giggle.

"Who is it? Who is it?"

"Nooooot telling! It's a secret!"

The player bemoans it dramatically. "I promise I'll keep it a secret! You can tell me!"

"Nope! Not telling!"

"Boooo! Why is it a secret?"

... Why...?

Eren tilts his head to the side, trying to think. Why? Why is it a secret? Actually, who decided that it was a secret? Reiner was always open about what they have, even when it was just the two of them. Marcel never said that he wanted to keep things a secret. In fact, Eren doesn't think Marcel ever said anything about it. And Porco's always drawing and painting him without care as to who sees and...

Huh?

Was it Eren?

Because he felt so guilty about the whole damned thing.

Because he believed that he was forcing these three into doing whatever he wanted.

Because he was ashamed.

Did he force them all to keep it a secret, all for his own comfort?

Slowly, Eren looks around the lounge area. Porco, despite not having joined them for the hike, is down here, watching the table tennis match that Reiner is part of. Marcel looks like he's talking to his teammates with a strained smile on his face. Zeke is clearly yelling at Levi, who is sneering at him by the wall on the other side of the room.

"Eren?" the player asks. "You still with me?"

"I need to go," Eren tells him.

He first makes a beeline for Porco. Porco spots him approaching and gives him a grin.

"Yo, Eren! How was the hike?"

Without bothering to answer, Eren grabs Porco's hand and drags him along. Porco looks confused, but he follows without any question.

The next person Eren grabs is Reiner. He does feel bad for interrupting the game, but this is more important. Reiner looks to Porco in question, but Porco just shrugs at him.

Good. They're not wasting time with unimportant things.

Lastly...

Eren takes both of them by the hand and makes his way to where Marcel is. He apologizes loudly for stealing Marcel away. But Marcel is positively beaming at being taken for the ride, which makes the apology seem insincere. It's a bit awkward, but Eren grabs Marcel's hand in the same hand he has Porco's.

Then he makes his way to Levi and Zeke.

Quite possibly because of his route to gather these three, Eren can't shake off the feeling that he has everyone's eyes on them. It makes him fluster. But he can't stop here now. All retreating will do is take him back to where he started, and that's exactly what Eren doesn't want.

"These three," Eren announces, interrupting whatever sharp thing Levi's about to say. He holds up everyone's hands in his. "They're mine."

Both Levi and Zeke look confusedly at him. Okay. Fine. That wasn't enough?

"I love them. So if you bully them, I'm not going to like you anymore!"

He knows exactly when it sinks in because Zeke lets out a loud shout of shock and Levi's eyebrow shoots up to his hairline.

"Three?" Levi asks, taken back.

"Eren, that means you like me right now! That's the same as you telling me you like me!" Zeke yells.

It ocurs to Eren that he must be more drunk than he first realized. Because yes, that is pretty much what he just said, isn't it? He lets go of the three's hands so that he can put his own up to tell Zeke to slow down.

But before he can say anything, he's interrupted by Marcel's breathless laughter.

With a huge grin on his face, Marcel kneels before Eren and takes his left hand. Marcel presses a kiss on the back of it.

"And I swear to love you and treasure you until the end of my life."

Porco shrugs. He leans in and kisses Eren's cheek.

"Everything I have to offer, my heart, my body, my soul, is all yours."

Reiner hugs Eren from the back, forcing Eren to tilt his head back to see him. But that seems to be Reiner's aim. He kisses Eren's forehead.

"I love you, Eren. That has never changed."

They were all waiting for him to be okay with this, weren't they? Eren feels so silly for hesitating this long.

What's there to feel ashamed about? What's there to be guilty about? They're all consenting adults who entered this contract that they can walk away from at any moment if they no longer enjoy it.

Then isn't this enough?

One more time (because now that he's said it once, he feels like he'll never be able to say it enough times), Eren tells them honestly how he feels.

"I love you. All three of you."

"So... uh... is this supposed to be like a wedding or something? Because if it is, we're all underdressed," one of the players says.

"It's fine if it is," Levi declares. "I'll walk you down the aisle, Eren."

"W-what?! That's my job!" Zeke snaps.

"Eren would want me to walk him," comes Levi's taunt.

Zeke turns to Eren. "You would rather me, right? Because you love me?"

Eren feels his airway tighten. I-if Zeke suddenly gets forceful like that, then-

"Nonesense! I shall walk Eren down the aisle in lieu of Carla!" comes the thunderous declaration from Mikasa's mom.

Eren feels like there's something slightly wrong with this picture, but he figures it's better than making starry-eyes at his brother while he's supposed to be marrying someone else. Well, three someone elses.

He finds himself giggling before he can stop himself. Ah, what the hell? Isn't this so simple? What had he been so scared of, so guilty of?

They've made it this far together, haven't they?

So surely, they'll be just fine.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eren!" Marcel calls sweetly with a bright grin on his face.
> 
> He's going to ask something stupid, Eren guesses. It's going to be so dumb that Eren is going to need three hours to recover.
> 
> "If you could pick only one of us to be with forever, which one would you pick?"
> 
> Yup. What did he say? Completely and utterly stupid. Like hell he can just "pick" one. All three of them are special to him in different ways.
> 
> "Reiner," Eren says without any thought.
> 
> Marcel's expression freezes for a second before he laughs. "No, no. Not the one that you're going to toss out. The only one you're going to keep by your side, no matter what! You know, like me!"
> 
> "That's cheating if you limit his choice like that," Porco complains.
> 
> "Then you're okay with Reiner winning?"
> 
> Porco suddenly becomes engrossed in sketching. Reiner looks up from his magazine, clearly interested in knowing more.
> 
> "Look, it's simple," Eren tells them. "I'll always pick Reiner."
> 
> Reiner beams.
> 
> "He's blonde like Zeke. His build is about Zeke's. And their birthdays are on the same day. Of course, I'd pick Reiner."
> 
> All three groan.
> 
> "You're impossible!"


End file.
